Hell's Fire, Heaven's Wings
by dragonfrost
Summary: AU and FINISHED! Ginny's a Slytherin, Draco's with Blaise, Hermione's a Ravenclaw, Harry's related to Snape, Ron's thickheaded, Dumbledore knows everything, and its not up to Potter to save the world anymore. DGB
1. Black Velvet Roses

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies…. Anything you read in the books is not mine... i own a few characters and the plot…nothing more… i had this up a while back and took it off cause i didn't have time to work on it but ive taken it back up so here it is…**

Chapter 1 Black Velvet Roses

She sat there, in front of her cauldron in Potions, staring at one of the deadliest mistakes in the art of potion making. Ginevra Weasley looked, with wide eyes, to her professor, who sat unknowingly at his desk grading the latest homework assignment. She looked back to the board and sure enough it was still there. Ginny, or Gin, looked around the room, her classmates were getting closer to killing themselves and they didn't even know it! Ginny stood up and walked straight to Professor Severus Snape's desk. Snape looked unbelievingly into the eyes of the fifth year Gryffindor girl's eyes.

"Miss Weasley, is there anything in particular you need?" Professor Snape drawled slightly annoyed.

"Sir, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you've made one of the most deadly mistakes imaginable in the list of ingredients." the girl said matter-of-factly. The slightly ruffled Professor looked shocked at his student,

"What are you talking about Miss Weasley?"

"Professor, you wrote that after you stir in the crushed mirkwood, that you add five drops of the juice from a bat's wing and then increase the heat and let it boil. Sir as soon as you add the juice the potion will explode! I know that you know that, and sir, this is the perfect opportunity to remind you that there are slower students than Longbottom in this class!" Ginny finished in a huff. Ginevra eyed her professor warily; afraid he might kill her, or worse. Severus Snape stood then and looked at the board. In a flash he was yelling at his students,

"Everyone, I want you out of this room now! Don't finish your potions just leave them! Get your things, out now!" Never had Ginny seen her peers move so quickly! The door slammed leaving her alone with her frazzled professor.

"Miss Weasley," Snape said as he sank back into his chair.

"Please Professor, call me Ginny. Everyone does."

"Well Ginny, you probably just saved someone's life. Thank you." The teacher looked as if he would be sick, clearly he never would have said "thank you" to any one younger than him, especially a Weasley. 'But she is different, she isn't like the others. Something about her is different, but what?' Snape thought to himself.

"Honestly Professor I'm sure everyone noticed it, I mean, it was pretty obvious. I'm surprised you even made it…" she was rambling, she knew it. 'No one has ever said "thank you" to me I mean, wow, Professor Snape just said thanks. Holy shit, Snape said thanks!'

"Miss Weasley are you still there?" he said as he waved her latest paper in her face. "Miss Weasley, how far ahead have you read? My sixth years don't even know about mirkwood and bat wing juice." Snape sounded impressed that she had caught his mistake, "Sir, I'm only on the seventh year work. I'm behind schedule I should be farther, but no stupid mudbl…"

"Miss Weasley."

"Sorry sir." Snape eyed his pupil and then smirked. Ginny noticed this and started to back towards the door.

"Miss Weasley would you mind taking a test for me this Saturday?" Ginny raised an eye brow but nodded her head none the less,

"Sure, why not?" she muttered to her self. The youngest Weasley was heading back to Gryffindor Tower when the bell signaling the end of classes and dinner rang. Ginny changed her course and headed to the library intent on finishing her Transfiguration scroll. She always worked alone, in the back of the library, but today someone else had gotten there first. She got right behind him and leaned in close, she whispered in his ear

"So nice to see you my dear Ferret." The boy jumped up and span around quickly,

"What the hell!" he yelled. Ginny fell into the table laughing.

"Aren't… you … a … jumpy lit… little…ferret!" she said in between rounds of giggles. "Why, if it isn't the smallest Weasel, how's Potter these days? Still ignoring your drooling?" Draco Malfoy spat disgustedly.

"Malfoy I'm surprised you hadn't noticed! He's been in the Hospital Wing for a day and a half." Ginny smirked and went to find a different table. No sooner had she begun her essay again did a shadow appear on her scroll.

"Yes Malfoy?" she asked gathering her things, for she obviously wasn't going to be getting much done with him around.

"What's Potter done to get into the infirmary this time?" Ginny's eyes were cold when she turned to face him and her voice was forced when she spoke.

"Go ask him yourself, oh mighty Prince of Slytherin!" she said nastily before turning to leave. Draco got in front of her and blocked her path, he was right in front of her, 'almost close enough to kiss I mean kick' Ginny corrected herself silently. She took a deep breath and that's when she smelt it. She smelt him, herbs, spiced herbs actually and 'no, it can't be no Malfoy would ever, would they…' she was thinking again and as she did so an evil grin appeared on her face.

"Weasley, all great men smell delicious, so please quit drooling, wouldn't want it to drip on my new shoes." Ginny leaned in closer to breath his scent in one last time,

"I didn't know Malfoy's used crushed, black velvet roses in their cologne." She whispered in his ear before she strode past him and up to Gryffindor Tower. That night, after she finished her scroll, Ginny dreamt of a garden. The garden was strictly black velvet roses; in the center was a statue. He sat there at the statues feet, hunched over. He had platinum hair that fell in his face. She switched her attention to the statue, and gasped. Ginny thought she was looking at herself in a way. The statue was an angel, whose hair was in her face much like the boy's only longer. On her perfect cheeks were tears. Her wings were stretching to Heaven and her arms were reaching to Hell. Ginny looked back to the face of the angel and the boy began to sing. He stood up and turned to her. His face looked like the angels; his eyes would have been the prettiest blue-gray had they not turned red from the tears that ran down his pale cheeks. Something caught Ginny's eye and she looked back to the angel, it was like she was coming to life. Her hair was now the same red as Ginny's her eyes the same as the boy's. Her skin was lighter than Ginny's yet she had no freckles marring her perfect face. The boy pointed to the angel's feet and continued to sing his song. Ginny walked past him and kneeled down to read the inscription on the plate.

**Here lies Virginia Ares Malfoy**

** Forsaken daughter, Loved sister and mother**

** She will never be forgotten.**

She looked back to the boy, 'he's no boy, he's older than me, and handsome too' she thought. That's when she noticed it, his tears didn't trail down his face they fell straight to the ground. Every where a tear hit, a new black rose would grow. She watched as one fell and watched the exotic, powerful flower grow. She went to say something to the bo… young man, but he was gone. His song still rang in her ears,

'_Bound to the earth, I shall stay, 'till the day I melt her heart, light and dark, fire and water, demons and angels, Heaven and Hell, we are one and opposites, 'till the day we rise…we shall find each other again.'_


	2. Ginny is: Weaslette, bookworm

**A/N: 6/7/06..i just found a load of errors in my chaps which ticks me off because that means somethings messed up with my microsoft word...grr..so im trying to correct a few things that i thought were already fixed...im trying...-manda **

Chapter 2 Ginny is…Weaslette…book-worm…

He woke up in his green silk sheets, after having the same dream he had had for the past year. His eyes darted round the room, searching for it. He stood and went to his chest, there, on the lid, sat a rose. It was as black as Hell's fire and velvety soft like an angel's wings. He touched it and let a soft sigh of completion fall from his lips. Looking at the planets in the clock on the wall in the private room he shared with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy went to take a cold shower, and then he would become Slytherin's Ice Prince once again.

* * *

She walked into the Great Hall ten minutes before breakfast and went to see the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the Head table, 

'Is he wearing periwinkle pink robes with talking, fluffy, bunnies on it?' Ginny asked herself as she went to meet him.

'I guess so.' She answered her own question.

"Miss Weasley, what can I do for you this morning?"

"Morning Professor," Ginny said, "I've been wondering for some time if it would be possible to, well, be resorted?" 'That sucked, it sounded so much better in my head. Now I'm never gonna be in Slytherin!'

The Headmaster had a twinkle in his eye as he asked, "Miss Weasley, is there some other house you would prefer to be in than Gryffindor?"

"I believe, Professor, that I have finally come to terms with the hat's original decision. I also think that I have found myself, that I know who I am, and I need to know where I belong." Ginny finished stubbornly and determined to be resorted. "Professor, would it be possible to, instead of just resorting me, resort the entire school? I mean people change and it would help the inter-house relationships. You don't necessarily have to do everyone at once, just over the course of a student's time here they should be resorted sometime. Oh, I don't know but please think about it." She looked at the Headmaster to find that he was wearing one of the silliest grins ever.

"Miss Weasley that is the most brilliant idea I have ever heard! I will talk to the Heads of Houses to see what they think. You should know tomorrow of our decision."

"And by the way, I absolutely love your robes Professor!" Ginny smiled at the Headmaster and then took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as the smile grew on Dumbledore's face as the Weaslette talked to him. She smiled at him and then went to Gryffindor's table. There weren't very many people in the Great Hall yet, most of the school was still asleep. Draco snapped out of his daze to find that the littlest weasel was gone. It was Friday, meaning he had Double Potions with the Gryffindors. The year had just started and he still hadn't gotten used to his sixth year of Golden-Hell. He finished his breakfast and went to class early. He sat there reading 531 Rare and Deadly Potions Ingredients when the Golden-Trio came in. 

"Oh look 'Mione we must have come to the wrong room, the other future Deatheaters will be turning up for their meeting soon, right Malfoy?" Ron Weasley spat. Draco responded by yawning and turning a page in his book. Harry Potter, ring-leader and the boy-who-lived, said

"Now Ron, you know Malfoy isn't a future Deatheater, he's been a loyal servant for years!" Professor Severus Snape chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for provoking a fellow student to fight!" Professor Snape growled at the Potter boy, no one noticed the look of disappointment that flashed across his features before disappearing behind the usual scowl he wore. The Boy Wonder stomped to his desk with his side-kicks trailing him. The rest of the class began filing in to the room.

"Today you will be taking a written exam; you have not covered all of the material in this test but it will determine what you need to learn and if you deserve to stay in this class. This test will also tell us what level classes you should be taking. I believe you will have a test like this in all of your other classes. I suggest you actually try to do well on it." He said the last bit to Ron, who was busy talking to Harry Potter,

'At least Granger looks like she's trying to pay attention.' Severus thought to himself.

"You may begin when you get the test, and there is to be no cheating at all, do I make myself clear?" this time the professor was looking at Hermione Granger, Hogwart's reigning know-it-all. Everyone mumbled a yes and then began the test. Three-hundred-sixty-nine questions later, Draco Malfoy handed his exam into Professor Snape and then returned to his book. Not long after, Hermione Granger handed her test in as well. The bell rang and there was a chorus of groans as students tried to finish their tests. Draco collected his things and headed out of the class as Snape was telling the others they could finish the test after their last class. "If this test is not completed I do not want any complaints on how you were held back a year in Potions." Was all that Draco heard as he went to lunch. After lunch was Care of Magical Creatures, Draco hated to admit it but he was growing rather fond of that class, and that big oaf, too.

* * *

Ginny skipped lunch to get to Transfiguration early. "Excuse me, Professor?" Ginny said to get Professor McGonagall's attention. 

"Yes, Miss Weasley?" the professor asked as she looked up from her desk.

"When I was doing that Animaigus essay I noticed that no one has ever been able to maintain a half-change. Why is that?"

McGonagall took off her spectacles to look at her pupil properly. "Well Miss Weasley,"

"Please Professor call me Ginny." She interjected sweetly.

"Ginny, a wizard's chemical structure does not allow one to perform a half-change. There were only a very few people who could perform the change during the time of the Ancients, and not much is known about those who could. The chemical structure of our kind today does not allow an in-between form. You must go one way or the other. Those who have managed to stay in-between were only able to do so for a matter of seconds, and they were permanently altered. All of those who have tried are now in St. Mungos. I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but a half- change is no longer possible." McGonagall finished gloomily. Ginny went to her seat and waited for class to begin.

"Class, today we will be reviewing as I am giving exams to my sixth and seventh years, you will be taking them next year in all of your classes so I suggest you pay attention.

'This stuff is so easy,' Ginny thought, and began doodling on her parchment, ignoring her professor. At the end of class McGonagall asked her to stay behind for a moment. "Miss Weasley, I was told Severus asked you to take a test for him and I would like you to do the same for me, if you wouldn't mind. I have no doubt all of your teachers will ask this of you."

"But Professor, why am taking these tests I thought it was only sixth years and up?"

"It is, but you are a truly exceptional student, and to be honest I think you should be in the same grade as your brother. I still don't understand why they held your entering Hogwarts off a year." she said the last part to herself but Ginny heard it all and didn't know what she was talking about. As she walked to the common room she got angrier just thinking about her family lying to her and holding her back. After dropping off her Transfiguration books she got her Care of Magical Creatures things and headed back down to class. On her way outside she saw her brother pick up a rock and throw it at the back of Draco Malfoy's head. Ginny reached towards the rock and it changed directions and flew into her out stretched hand. When she had the rock she yelled "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"What? You can't do that Ginevra!" her brother yelled.

"I bloody well can, _Ronald_, I am a prefect who just witnessed someone attacking an unaware student. Be thankful I didn't take more, _Brother_." She spat the last part with distaste remembering what she had just heard from her professor. Ginny had marched to her brother as she was yelling and she now stood right in front of him. "Malfoy, he didn't throw anything else at you before I got here did he?"

"Nah, he didn't Weaslette, but thanks for asking." He smirked at her. Ginny looked back to Ron,

"Now, brother, I have to get to class, if I ever hear of you doing something like this again, and I _know_ that you two went along with it," she said looking at Potter and Granger, "I will not only allow the student you were intending to hurt, hurt you instead, but I will also personally escort you to Professor McGonagall." She looked hard at her brother and his friends, "Is that clear?" Hermione nodded her head while the boys glared at the ground. "Good. Now get to your next class before I take more points." Ginny was headed to class when she heard him, "Thanks for the assistance, Ginny." She stopped walking and turned around, but Draco Malfoy wasn't in sight. No, he was sitting in the Slytherin Dungeons thinking about the one he lost so long ago.

Ginny continued to class and apologized to Hagrid for being late. When the bell rang signaling the end of classes, Ginny stayed behind to help Hagrid collect all the miniopars they had been working with. When Ginny got to the Great Hall for dinner she was shunned to the end of the Gryffindor table, though truth be told, she didn't mind. Ginny looked to the Head Table where Dumbledore was standing to make an announcement.

"Attention!" the Hall silenced immediately. "Starting Monday, we will begin something that has never happened at Hogwarts before, on Monday the resorting of the school begins!"

**A/N:a miniopar is like a miniature leaopard...think the size of kittens only they are full grown...sharp teeth and claws...thw whole nine yards..just really tiny...please read and review it mean a lot to me..i like to know what to fix or have some input...thanks-manda**


	3. The Awakening

**A/N: ok this ones shorter than the others….sorry but it had a definite beginning and end and I felt that it needed to be that way…next chappies coming though so itll be ok! and it picks up exactly where the last one leaves off...so i guess i could have combined them but its got a certain amount of suspense this way...  
**

Chapter 3 The Awakening

The Great Hall erupted with yells across the room. The Slytherins thought it amusing, they thought themselves safe from this new terror. The Gryffindors were furious, they didn't want to lose any of their rank. The Ravenclaws were analyzing the startling information from all angles, while the Hufflepuffs were, well, terrified of being cut off from the pack. Dumbledore called for attention again and continued speaking.

"The school shall be resorted once over a seven year span. This year fifth through seventh and in three years we shall do the fourth through seventh and then in another four years we shall do the fifth through seventh and so on…. The resorting will take place during your Care of Magical Creatures class instead of reporting to class you will report back here. Hagrid has agreed to spend his class reviewing as to not leave anyone behind in the curriculum. We shall start with the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins and so on, up through the seventh years. Every student shall be resorted once during their stay at Hogwarts and any student sorted into a rival house will not be shunned and no hostility is to be shown to any resorted student, is that clear." The Headmaster finished with an edge to his voice. "I believe that is all, you may return to your dinner." He said and the Hall erupted once more.

* * *

Harry Potter sat stunned as everyone talked about the announcement. 

'This is just perfect," he thought to himself, "wait till everyone finds out that Gryffindor's Golden Boy is really Slytherin's Unfaithful Prince, hey I kinda like that name." Harry thought sarcastically.

* * *

Ginny had listened to Dumbledore's announcement gleefully and as soon as he was through she left. She was almost to the fifth floor when a familiar voice stopped her. 

"I have a garden filled completely with them, they bloom once and never die. The only one that has a seed is the first to ever bloom, all you need is one seed after that the ground sprouts them when a pure heart cries. In the middle of my garden there is a statue, it is the only other inhabitant of the garden. All you can see is black for a dragon's length…." He watched her with guarded eyes for he had a feeling she knew this somehow. Ginny turned to look at him, he was beautiful, well handsome anyways.

"There is a man in the garden, he sings to her of past lives and destinies. Their time came too soon, they weren't ready, weren't finished. She passed right after him, sealing their work until their awakening. The man cries as he sings, the tears do not touch his perfect face, and as each tear falls a new rose springs from the earth. He is calling her back to him, their time has come again." She finished speaking and looked into his gray-blue eyes.

"I missed you." they said together as memories not their own filled their heads.


	4. Hades and Persephone

Chapter 4 Hades and Persephone

Harry sat in the common room listening to McGonagall give more specifics on the re-sorting ceremony. She said something about waiting for Dumbledore to announce when to move in with your new house, how to treat students, yada yada yada.

"_You'd do great in Slytherin" the hat said to him._

"_No not Slytherin, not Slytherin!" Harry chanted over and over. _

He jumped out of his seat in front of the common room fire yelling "Not Slytherin!" thoroughly freaking out a first year.

'I don't wanna be a Slytherin, I don't wanna… you can't make me" he said climbing the stairs and falling into his bed.

* * *

Ginny was just finishing her test on Saturday at almost noon when Professor Snape came in and she handed it to him, 

"You're through, already? It took my brightest students twice as long and you're already finished?" he said clearly shocked. Ginny just nodded and headed to the door.

"I'll notify you as soon as I have your results Miss Weasley." He said before she left. She was walking towards Hagrid's cottage for Care of Magical Creature's when she remembered it was Saturday and headed to the lake instead.

* * *

Draco Malfoy mumbled as he crawled out of his sheets Saturday afternoon at half past twelve. He pulled on a pair of muggle jeans and a white tank and brushed his teeth before grabbing his broom and heading outside. As soon as he stepped out of the Castle he was in the air making a lap of the grounds, as he got back around to the lake he saw her. They hadn't really spoken since they'd told each other they missed them. She had looked confused and run off. His heart ached just seeing her again and he was still dealing with his own confusion. He headed over and hopped off as he neared her. He plopped down beside her and she looked at him curiously.

* * *

Ginny looked at him as he plopped down beside her, 

'Malfoy's don't plop… they sit gracefully but… he just plopped… wonder if he's ok?' she thought to herself.

"I know you've probably got questions so ask away…I'll try and answer them. I only just figured some of it out earlier." Draco told her simply.

"I'm Virginia right? Somehow she's possessed me or something- right? Or am I her re-incarnate?" she said slightly freaked. Draco sighed and began to tell her what he knew.

"You are Ginevra Persephone Weasley and I am Draconis Hades Malfoy, we are the thirteenth descendants of Virginia Ares and Darien Zeus Malfoy, she, too, was a Weasley before she married Darien. They both were the thirteenth descendants of two members of opposing families that were chosen by Hades and Persephone, he was a God and King and she his Queen and a Goddess. Together they rule the underworld, most call it Hades, it is the muggle Hell, and though most don't know it, their Heaven as well. Virginia and Darien met and soon the dormant part of their souls awoke making them see the memories of the Dark Lord and Lady. The memories showed them that they had parts of the twos' souls in them and that they had to finish what the two had started before they were banned from the living realm. Virginia and Darien were married and because of it they were removed from their family trees, and murdered shortly after Virginia gave birth to twins in secret, a boy and a girl. Only one person knows of what happened to the twins and he won't tell me anything. They were murdered before they finished their work and since he was first she sealed everything until the next time they would awake. We have been called forward to finish what Hades and Persephone started along with another duty. But before that, we must finish what they started all those years ago; it is time for the spirits to awaken." Draco finished as Ginny looked at him through the darkness, afraid of what was to come.


	5. The Truth About Harry

Chapter 5 The Truth About Harry...

"My babies! Melia please take them, keep my children safe!"

"Virginia don't worry just go! Seal your work before they kill you too, I will guard your children, now go!"

Virginia ran tears streaming down her face. 'This is what's best for them.' With that she apparated to the clearing without looking back to her twins.

* * *

Severus Snape burst through the door to Albus Dumbledore's office. "It's beginning, the time has come." As he spoke he watched the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes grow, "So you mean to tell him. Albus how am I going to- how's _he_ going to take it?" The older man grinned and simply said, 

"Let us find out."

Harry Potter sat in front of the Headmaster's desk in absolute horror looking at his family tree in ink on the parchment in his hands. "No it..._ it isn't possible!_ …it's... it's…oh Bloody Hell!" Harry dropped his head into his hands as he thought about the piece of parchment in his lap. His line began with Malfoy's boy and went through many pure blooded families including the Weasley's and even the Snape's.Gabriel Michael and Paige Serenitywere the first Potters. The son and daughter of Virginia and Darien, their surname changed to protect them. Generations laterGabriel's line crossed with theSnape's.The spirit of Hades was placed in the Snape family until it returned to the Malfoy's in time for Lucius to be born. "So technically… I'm not a Potter... I'm a Malfoy?..." he said dazed.

"Well actually you're both but until we speak with…certain people. We shall see which name you are to take." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes growing. Snape stood in a dark corner of the office waiting to see if the boy was too daft to notice it. After all he had only been staring at that family tree for the last twenty-bleeding-minutes. Comprehension finally dawned on the Boy-Who-Lived and he dropped the parchment as if it was on fire.

"Is something the matter Harry?" Dumbledore asked, trying to conceal his mirth.

"I'm a… a… a _Snape!_" Harry said turning to Severus, "You're my...uncle?" he asked confused.

"Great uncle actually…surprise." He let out a nervous laugh. Harry's eyes rolled back as he fell out of his chair onto the floor of the Headmaster's office.

The Headmaster barely managed to say "Oh dear, that went fairly well." before he sank into his chair laughing, tears running from his crinkled eyes. "Lemon drop?" he asked as he held the tin of candy towards his Potions Master.

* * *

Harry woke to the voice of Hermione, who seemed slightly annoyed with someone who appeared to be draped across his legs at the moment. He opened his eyes to find that indeed someone was sitting on him, and when Harry threw his legs up Ron Weasley flew off the bed onto the floor. Hermione laughed and threw out a "That's what you get." Before helping him to his feet and telling Harry they would wait in the common room for him. 

"Blimey Harry, I was just waitin' for you to wake up…" Ron was saying as Hermione ushered him through the door. When he met them in the common room they were the only ones there so he figured it was safe to tell them about Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape was a traitor to Voldemort and a loyal member of The Order of the Phoenix. He was also throwing himself into his work after the incident with Potter and Dumbledore. After Harry had passed out Severus turned to Albus, who was still laughing and holding the tin of candy out, and then picked the boy up and headed for the door. 

"Where are you taking him Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his mirth subsiding.

"Back to his room, where he might wake up thinking this was all just a nightmare," the professor said, sorrow evident in his voice.

"The boy will come around. Give it time Sev, give _him_ time…" he whispered as Snape was heading down the spiral stairs.


	6. What you forget, someone else will find

**A/N: ok so my chappies seem to be getting shorter i apologize….but so long as you like the story and i keep writing it…everyones good…right?..enjoy**

Chapter 6 What you forget…someone else will find…

She walked through the fire place with two of the most beautiful children he had ever seen and the instant he saw them he knew the world would change for them.

"Our family must protect them, through the ages, until they wake. They will be the start of a new line, Max… and we will watch over them along with the Malfoys and Weasleys…"

"It has to be finished…" he said as he took the children from his wife, allowing her to collapse into a chair, her sorrow washing over her. And she cried for her friends, their children, and the fate of the magical world. He carried the babies into the bedroom and placed them gently on the bed before he took up a journal and began to let the truth out so that his family could care for theirs, so that people would know that these children were special. To record the things they did, so that generations later they would ask themselves why they had not cried for their mother.

* * *

Ginny tossed and turned, she was supposed to be doing something but she didn't know what. So she was running, she was running toward it but every step she took seemed to take her farther from it. She wanted answers. Wanted to know why things had changed between her and Draco. Why they had both accepted this duty with out fighting- which is saying something since they were always fighting. She only woke when her legs got tangled in her sheets and she went tumbling to the ground. Mumbling she picked herself up and headed for the shower. She stood there, letting the cold water wash over her when she saw a flash of a family tree before her eyes and it was gone just as quickly. She turned of the water and stepped out in the cool air when she was done and wrapped a towel around herself before pulling her wet hair back and returning to the chest at the foot of her bed for fresh clothes. By the time she was finished dressing, the other girls in her room were starting to wake up, Gin's cue to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. 'I wish had taken the Prefect rooms.' She thought as she looked at the girls before leaving. By the time she had exited the common room her thoughts had shifted. '…Why can't I have normal dreams? Why do all of my dreams actually have to make sense?' she asked herself, a mopey look appearing on her face.

* * *

Draco sat down at his house table and loaded his plate with food. As he was working on a particularly sweet glass of Pumpkin juice, he looked up to see her walk in. She sat down at the far end of her table without looking around and began to place a bit of fruit on a napkin, she took a quick drink and then looked right at him before standing and leaving the Hall. He sat there in a slight daze for a second before a smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. Blaise Zabini sat next to Draco and simply said, "Weasley's got fire this year," before he dove into his own food.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room staring at a piece of parchment spread out on the table before her. She was in such complete awe of the information in front of her that she didn't even realize when the two most important men in her life came to stand beside her.

"'Mione…"

"Son of a…" she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Bloody Hell 'Mione didn't mean to scare the piss outta ya. Just thought we could run to the Great Hall before class starts. Unless you're too busy for…"

"FOOD!" he was cut off by Ron's outburst and then began laughing as the other boy stepped up to her chair and began shaking it out from under her. "FOOOOOOD!" Ron cried again.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ronald! I get the point, follow your stomach, lead the way!" She shouted over his cries and forgot all about the parchment she left on the table as she followed Ron and Harry out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Ginny was heading out of the common room for the second time in under an hour- she had to come back for her book bag- when she saw another flash of the mysterious family tree. She headed for a table taking out parchment in a quill to try and sketch it before she forgot it again, when she found the object of her frustrations already there, waiting. Not having time to wonder about who's it was, or how it got there, or even how she was sure it was the same family tree she shoved everything into her bag and ran out the portrait hole sprinting for History of Magic. 


	7. Everything's about Potter

**A/N: this is getting so fun to write! hope you guys like it as much as i do!**

Chapter 7 Everything has something to do with Potter

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk stroking his phoenix, Fawkes, when his Potions Master walked in looking disheveled with a stack of papers in his hands. A stack that he then placed in front of the Headmaster and began talking. "I don't know what to do…they're amazing...brilliant…" he trailed off as he met his mentor's eyes.

"My dear Severus what's troubling you?" he asked amusement in his voice. "They're unbelievable! He finished first and when she took it she finished in less time than he did…even Granger…" he drifted off as a look of awe took over his features.

"I suppose you'll want to teach them away from…hello?...Severus are you still with me?" he asked the last part as he waved a hand in front of the blank eyes of the Potions Master. Snape snapped out of his reverie and looked to the Headmaster.

"Huh?"

"I said I imagine you will want to teach them privately," he was answered with a nod "All three of them." He finished and he smiled as the younger man winced at the thought of training Hermione Granger privately.

"Yes, sir. All three of them, and any others i find..haven't finished yet. How soon may we start?"

"I would prefer it if we could wait until the resorting is finished. I'm sure they will be happy about it."

"Yes sir, I'll wait 'till next week to start lessons but I will have to tell them when I tell everyone how well they did. At least this will get Weasley and Potter," he winced as he said his nephews surname "away from Granger. Maybe they will do their own work for once." He said as he took the papers from Dumbledore and turned for the door.

"By the way Severus," he said as Snape opened the door. "Your nephew is still in Gryffindor but Miss Weasley is now one of yours." He stated, a grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Snape just gave him a quick nod before exiting the office and making his way towards the Dungeons.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had skipped lunch and gone to the library to think. He went to the back of the room to a secluded spot to get a table to himself. Draco took out a piece of parchment and a quill and let himself go, drawing whatever came to mind. He didn't know how long he had been there-he knew it was still lunch-or when she had shown up but when he had finished and set his quill down, he looked across the table to see her studying another piece of parchment- much bigger than his own he noted. She was tracing a line with a questioning look, "Where'd they go?" she mumbled to herself. 

"Weasley…" he was cut off by a delicate finger pointing at the top of her page. Upon further inspection he found it to be the exact thing he had just worked so diligently on drawing. He was upset that the art work he had just slaved over was not original and even angrier that it turned out to be the family crest of the Potter's. How he had come to have the Potter's crest in his mind, he had no idea. "Weaslette?" he tried again.

"I have no idea, that's why we're here. Got a flash, went to draw it, found it instead, dunno whose it was nor do I care, but there it is." She said with a sigh, sitting back in her chair and pushing everything across the table to him. "But I have to get to Potions now, so have fun." She stood and gathered the rest of her school things, placing everything in her bag. Draco watched her silently but as she turned to walk away he spoke.

"I'm growing fond of these little chats we have Weaslette, running into you isn't bad either." He said with a grin. When she heard him she turned around to listen and she noted that it was a genuine grin and not a smirk. 'Things are getting very odd, very quickly.' She thought to herself. "Ditto Ferret, and by the way, you're related to Potter." She laughed as he fell backwards out of his chair and she left a confused Malfoy pouring over the Potter line.


	8. Growing Pains

**A/N: i know this ones short again but im writing longer chapters for you guys...but they might not be for a few more chaps...cause ive already written the next few short...so bear with me...please?...thanks for the reviews..i know this is pretty complicated but thats how i want it...you guys figure things out as they figure things out...ok so enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Growing Pains

Snape finished yelling at his class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, taking points, and giving no less than five detentions when the bell rang. "You are all to head to the Great Hall to be resorted now. Dismissed." he said as the door flew open and his students fled.

"Professor?" Ginny asked nervously, "Did you get my test graded?"

"Yes, I did Miss Weasley. I am pleased to inform you that from now on you will be continuing Potions under my private instruction." He said a hint of a smile on his face.

"I take it I did well then?"

"Well? Ginny, you did better than Miss Granger and scored the same as young Mr. Malfoy. You're bloody amazing is what you are!" he nearly shouted, his excitement getting the most of him. She started laughing.

"I never thought I would hear you say "bloody" in a good way Professor, and the look on your face! One would almost think you're proud of me." She said slyly.

"Right, well, best be off, you have to get sorted. Wouldn't be right if the one girl who wanted to be re-sorted missed her chance now would it?" And she was out the door and down the hall before his cheeks started to color.

* * *

Ronald Weasley groaned as he walked out of Transfiguration, Harry and Hermione right behind him. "What's wrong Ron? Stomach going ballistic again?" she said laughing. 

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures now…"

"And?... Since when have you not liked visiting Hagrid?" Hermione asked getting huffy.

Harry took that as his cue to jump in, "No 'Mione, it's just that we have to get re-sorted is all, it's our turn…" he stated wearily. So the Dream Team headed off towards the Great Hall with trepidation.

When they arrived they waited in line to be sorted as it was being done in order of arrival instead of alphabetically. So they waited, all the while, Hermione trying to remember what she had done with the Potter family tree. Before they knew it, Ron was up and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" after a matter of seconds on his mop of red hair. Then it was Harry's turn and instead of speaking to him the hat simply shouted "Gryffindor!" again. Harry, slightly confused, joined Ron in waiting for Hermione so they could all go back to the common room. Only the hat seemed to be taking longer with Hermione than it had anyone else, and then to everyone's surprise the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" and Hermione ran from the room. Harry's and Ron's gasps echoing in her ears.

* * *

Draco watched as Potter looked confused on why he was still a goody-gryf and he even had an up-close view of the book-worm being named a Ravenclaw, and then it was his turn. 

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy so good to see you again." It whispered in his mind. "You already know where you belong but you've grown-up since the last time we met. You're different now, something's changed."

"What's your point?" Draco growled.

"Protect her young Dragon…Slytherin!" and he too, fled the room.


	9. Sleeping with Slytherins

Chapter 9 Sleeping With Slytherins

Ginny was out on the Pitch trying to burn off her energy and excitement. It was only fitting that it should start raining-even though it was the end of September. She was getting tired and she could barely see the lights from the castle but she knew dinner would have started by now. She had already started packing when she'd had the urge to fly, so she grabbed her broom-Charlie had given it to her just before school started, a Nimbus 2000 just like Harry's old one- and ran to the Pitch. She had been glad that no one was around, because she liked letting loose- she never really showed it but she was a damn good flyer. Ginny was heading back down after over an hour of flying in the rain when she saw it again. Only this time it wasn't just Potter's tree, it was branching out. It was showing the family trees of every family connected to the Potters. Ginny leaned over to follow the line branching to the Weasleys when her hand slipped on her wet broom and she slid off. She didn't scream or worry, she was too tired, so she succumbed to sleep- fifty feet above the ground.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had left dinner rather quickly opting to get some flying in, after all it was raining and everyone knows that's the best time to fly. When he got there he saw the littlest Weasley flying like a bat out of Hell. 'She's pretty damn good.' he thought as he set his broom down and sat in the stands to watch her. 'She'd be a powerful weapon for the Gryffindor team if she always flew like that.' As she was heading for the ground he saw her hesitate and then lean so far over it was amazing that she hadn't fallen off her broom, and then she did. She hadn't gone twenty feet before she was in his arms and traveling at a much slower speed to the ground. When he landed he threw her over his shoulder so he could carry her better, grabbed both of there brooms, and started back to the castle. He opened the doors and turned towards the Dungeons instead of the Infirmary where technically he should have taken her. But Slytherins liked to smudge the lines of technicalities, most people called it lying and cheating but they knew the difference. When they entered his and Draco's private room he placed her gently on his bed and began removing her wet clothes. She was in her lingerie with her hair spread out like a halo on the pillow beneath her when he stood to get a towel. He had just grabbed one when the door opened and he was greeted with a 

"Holy Shit!" when Draco walked in. "What's she doing here?" he hissed at Blaise as the other boy went to her side and began to pat her dry. "She was outside flying when I got to the Pitch and she slipped off her broom. Now she's here." He said quietly looking from Draco to the beautiful creature beside him.

"You caught her then, good." Draco walked to his chest and pulled out a Falcon's quidditch shirt which he tossed to Blaise. "Put that on her, it's killing me seeing her like that. She's fucking hot in black." he whispered.

"You oughta see her fly." Blaise countered with a smirk.

* * *

Ginny woke with a start, she didn't seem bothered by the black and green silk sheets that surrounded her. She crawled out of the bed and began looking for light. "Where the hell is my bleeding wand?" she hissed, she was answered with a "Lumos." From the other side of the room. She saw a desk and ran to it, Draco had left Potter's family tree out and she was thankful. She threw another piece of parchment on top of it and began tracing the lines she needed and then continuing out. When she had drawn the paths of the two souls she threw the quill down and stared at what was in front of her. Draco had been standing behind her but when she finished he leaned over her to get a closer look. "There," she said "that's all of it. From them into us." She looked at Draco who was still studying the lines and names on the parchment. 

"Look, here. Both of them stayed in Snape's family for a while, safe-haven maybe? Came to me when his grandfather married my great-grandmother and to you when his mom married your…"

"Grandpa!" Ginny squealed, "Man always was a bit batty."

"Are you two gonna chat all night or can we get some sleep?" Blaise mumbled from under the covers.

"That depends," she stated.

"On?" Draco prodded.

"On whether or not you're dreaming about me in my black lingerie." She said looking from one boy to the other for Blaise had popped his head out of the covers to hear her proposition. Both boys were grinning like mad men.

"I think we can do that." Draco whispered huskily in her ear. She walked towards Blaise grabbing Draco by the hand and dragging him with her. She crawled into bed with the dark Slytherin, Draco following her lead. "No funny business, just sleep." She whispered as the two boys each wrapped an arm around her and followed her into dreams.


	10. Realizations

**A/N: i know i know another short one but the longer one are on there way and the story is going to start showing its rating soon with a very sexual chapter...ill put up another warning for those of you who dont wanna read it...anyways thanks for the reviews.. and heres chapter 10...**

Chapter 10 Realizations

"Hermione, come on! You can't stay up there forever."

"Yea 'Mione, just comedown. Please?" Ron and Harry stared up the stairs to the girls' rooms where Hermione Granger was currently sowing away, avoiding the world, and trying to pack. She came down as the last stragglers gathered their things and headed up to bed, leaving her alone in the common room with Harry and Ron. She walked past them to the couch before the fire and sat down in the middle. The boys took up spots on either side of her, and waited for her to speak.

"It…It said it was going to put me in Ravenclaw, and then it asked me if I knew why." She looked at her friends, then folded her hands in her lap and continued. "When I didn't answer it told me that my thirst for knowledge is insatiable but mostly I'm tired of being a symbol of courage. And it's true! I don't want to go chasing after Voldemort anymore. I just want to have a normal life, but I don't want to lose you, either of you." She started crying, "I love you guys but I just can't do it anymore, I can't." she whispered. Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around her and said that she would never lose them. They stayed on the couch cuddled up until all three of them had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke up to find herself sandwiched between the two hottest guys at Hogwarts, she started to smile but then reality kicked in and she remembered that she in fact had not lost her virginity the night before. 

"Disappointed, Love?" Draco asked without opening his eyes,

"Or Relieved?" Blaise added rolling over onto his back.

"Both." Ginny whispered. Their eyes flew open and they stared at her as she threw herself on top of the blankets and crawled to the bottom of the bed. She stood before them but refused to look at them. "What? You guys are hot, the hottest guys in Hogwarts to be honest. And I just spent the night in bed with both of you with out losing my virginity and although I'm glad that I didn't just throw it away without savoring it, I'm a little disappointed that I didn't at the same time. I know I'm the one who said nothing but sleep so it's really all my fault, and I dunno whether to be pissed or happy with myself." She blushed and attempted to bore a hole into the floor. Blaise stood first and moved to stand in front of her.

"How long have you liked us, Little Weasel?" he whispered placing a finger under her chin raising her face towards his. She lifted her eyes to look into his and then looked towards Draco who was moving towards. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was fear behind her eyes, she had been found out by the very people she was trying to hide from. Draco came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Gin, we've been watching you too. Though I wasn't planning on sharing you with anyone but I guess the Gods can't see everything." He said and placed a light kiss on her neck. "Then again, I wasn't planning on sharing Blaise with anyone either."

* * *

"Silence!" the Headmaster shouted over the noise at breakfast. "Yesterday the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth through seventh years were resorted, today it will be Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Tonight will be the last night some of you will be spending in your usual rooms and I suggest you spend it doing something other than being sad." He said glancing towards the Gryffindor table. "I would also like to take this chance to remind you all that there is no rule that says you cannot talk to a person in another house, sit at another house table, or even visit another house's common room. I know this comes as a shock to all of you but it might be helpful in the recent future. Now then, let's eat!" The students turned back to their food with a happy attitude about them and hope in their eyes. 


	11. Dreaming of the Past

Chapter 11 Dreaming of the Past

"Albus?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"Ever since the beginning of the year I've had a strange feeling about the Weasley girl. It's her isn't it? They came back in the same exact families after all these years."

"Yes, the same families, but something is different this time…"

"They're younger…."

"It isn't that, no, it's something else…or perhaps someone else."

"Someone standing against them or beside them…?" the Headmaster looked at him with that twinkle in his eyes. "You know more of what goes on in this Castle than you let on, don't you?" Snape asked smirking.

"Isn't it about time for you to get to class, old friend?" the Potions master returned the smirk and left for the Dungeons just as the bell rang out for classes.

* * *

Another day passed, full of tests and lectures and Ginny Weasley wanted a quick shower to wash it all away before bed. An hour later she slipped between her sheets wearing only Draco's shirt and a pair of knickers. "We left it at Hogwarts. It has always been safe at that school. But you should know... the thing you are looking for isn't just an object. It has life, energy, of its own and it is everything we've worked for. Long ago, before there were non-magic people in the world, everyone, everything, was connected. They could lend their magic out, giving some one the power to control certain elements of the Earth. Things could move on their own, even speak to each other, though we aren't sure if they spoke English or something else. But war came and some magical people lost their magic and were cast away from the Wizarding World. Angry at losing people they cared about everyone began abusing the spirits of the Earth and so they took back their powers and went deep inside themselves, leaving the world in the hands of witches and wizards. They went to sleep as far as we can tell, waiting for a time when they could once again move among us. I must hurry, they are coming, and they've already killed Darien. I'm sending this out to both of you inside your souls and now that you've found it you must find the link and continue our work and the work of the gods. We could not wake them ourselves, that is why you need the link, it will connect you to the spirits. You must hurry, or the world will destroy itself." Ginny and Draco woke up sweating, the rest of the Castle still asleep, and the missing link wandering towards a prefect's bathroom some where between them.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had been doing laps in the huge tub for no more than ten minutes when the door burst open revealing a disheveled Draco, and Ginny right behind him. When they walked into the room and saw the dark Slytherin in the tub they shouted "Blaise!" right as they sunk to the floor laughing. "At least it wasn't a spider, or your brother for that matter." Draco said turning to look at Ginny as she slid in to the water still wearing his shirt and her knickers. 

"Could've been the mudblood." Ginny said and then sunk beneath the water. When she reappeared she found both boys staring at her with shock written in their features. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"You called Granger a mudblood." Blaise stated.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione's alright but I can't change what she is. Let's not forget that I had Voldy in my head for nearly a year, something was bound to stick." It was Draco's turn to speak,

"What!" he yelled

"Oh, right, well you remember when the Chamber of Secrets was open? Yea, uhm… that was me because Lucius slipped me Tom's journal and I didn't know… and he made me set the snake loose on everyone and write the crap on the walls…it's a bitch not being able to control your own God-damned body." She finished huffily.

"Let me guess, Precious Potter" Draco spat, "saved you, right?"

"So he says, I mean, yea, I guess he did 'cause as Tom grew stronger I grew weaker, but I died that day, metaphorically speaking of course. I'd spent the year trying to tell my family what was going on, but they wouldn't listen to me. The only one's who didn't ignore me were Bill and Charlie but they couldn't exactly come save me from half-way around the world and they were working too so I understood that, but they still had time for me. But everyone else was in the same building as me and couldn't give me the time of day." She took a second to look at them and then continued on, "By the end of the year I'd done a lot of growing up, come to terms with a lot of things…and I'd found you. But then I had to get shipped off back home. You were my strength and hope and I thought if you ever found out you would mock me, and then I would have lost everything."

When she was through she dove back into the water trying to wash her pain away with the cool water and then she rose to meet them. Blaise led her out of the water and went to get her a robe while Draco dried her off from bottom to top. They wrapped her in the robe grabbed one for themselves and then escorted her to the Slytherin Dungeons, where they stayed all night talking about Hades and Persephone and how Blaise was somehow connected to their missing link. When they made a comment about how she would've been great in Slytherin she shrugged and said with a smirk "No more lion in the snake's den, I converted."


	12. Moving On

**A/N: next chapter is pretty much a sex scene and thats most of the chapter so if you dont want to read it just skip it entirely...though i will put up little marks so you can read around the sex...updates are going to start slowing down a bit because im writing chapters that are a good 3 pages longer than the others..and the views aren't going to be jumping around as much i do that to show you certain things but the story is mainly going to focus on d/g/b...kk... _please_ read/review... heres chap 12 **

Chapter 12 Moving On

The next day after classes and dinner, Draco Blaise, and Ginny made their way to Professor Snape's office. They knocked entered and taken seats across from him before the Potions Master even opened his mouth to allow them in. "Well, what do you three want?" he looked at them warily, almost afraid to know why they were there.

"We want Gin to move in with us." Blaise said looking at his Head of House.

"And 'no' isn't an option, we came here because we wanted to give you the opportunity to approve and welcome her into our house before we did it anyways." Draco added smirking at the man who could have-should have- been his father. Ginny just sat between them, holding their hands, waiting. When Snape finally turned to her she just raised a dainty eyebrow at him and smirked.

"My God, you're a Slytherin already! I don't know that it can get any worse, I suppose I agree to this new housing arrangement. But if anything is going on besides studying or doing homework I want a silencing charm up. On second thought scratch that…I want a silencing charm up at _all_ times." He returned the smirk the other boys were directing at him and then they left. 'I suppose Albus really can see the future.' He let a smile grace his features then returned to failing mindless Gryffindors.

* * *

So Ginny moved in and Hermione moved out as did about a third of the students re-sorted. Hufflepuffs moved up to Gryffindors and a few even went to Ravenclaw. Slytherin only gained a few members, they lost none of their den. But both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lost members to all three other houses, gaining very few of their members back. Amazingly people were taking it very well, you could already see people talking to their friends in other houses, see them eating together, they were even getting along with their new house members, and Dumbledore was pleased. Though he wanted to forget the nasty little spout between a Hufflepuff former and her old group of friends, they decided to give her a going out party in Herbology, resulting in a bunch of teenage girls lobbing poisonous plant seeds at each other until Colin Creevey-still a Gryffindor- told them to either "make up or bugger off". To everyone's surprise they made up and people found a new respect for that "Creepy Creevey" boy.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with little excitement, the only thing worth noting were the many tests the older students had to endure and the embarrassment when they got their results back. Draco and Ginny excelled in all of their subjects and would be receiving private instruction rather than attending classes with the rest of their peers. Blaise was right behind them lacking only in Potions but that was due to his sabotaging Potty and the Weasel rather than working on his own test, but Snape knew this and was trying to get private instruction with the boy anyway. Hermione was the only other one exempt from most of her classes missing Ancient Ruins and, astoundingly, Transfiguration. So it started that the three gorgeous Slytherins traveled everywhere together; though they were momentarily subdued when they were told they would need Dumbledore's permission to have their lessons combined so they could study together, which the older man gave willingly-that blasted twinkle never leaving his eye. During the day they trained themselves, learning just how much stronger they were with the added power they were given, and they trained at night with their Professors.

* * *

It didn't go unnoticed that Ginny never left Draco and Blaise, in fact her brother was rather pissed about it. "Look there she goes again! Ya know I've written Mum eight times about all this and she hasn't sent me back anything!" Ron screamed pointing at his sister who was currently walking from the Greenhouses back to the Castle. 

"You should really try to forget about this whole house rivalry thing and forget about their last names, Ron. You know better than most people that your name and your House doesn't determine what kind of person someone is." Hermione said softly watching the three Slytherins enter the Castle.

"Shows what you know…"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean, huh? Let's not forget we're all friends here." Harry said, an edge in his voice.

"It just means, she's my baby sister and she's with _them_." Ron whined.

"Yea, she _chose_ them Ron, they didn't force her." Hermione got up from her spot under the tree and headed to the Castle not looking back.

* * *

"They're getting stronger, Albus." 

"Yes, I know Severus."

"I can feel them, if I'm anywhere in the Dungeons I can feel them. Just this morning I had to go out side to get some air because they had locked themselves in there training, and their power became suffocating. Can we put up a ward to keep their power in there with them? I would appreciate it if you would do that."

"How is Harry?"

"He hasn't come to see me and he won't look at me in class. Now that he knows I don't hate him he's avoiding me, and I just wish I had Sirius to talk to about him. I never got the chance when he was here, I had to act like I hated him too… And now that I have the people holding our lives in their hands in my Dungeon, everything is just unbearable." Snape said as he collapsed in a chair across from the Headmaster.

"Time, Severus, all things heal with time."

* * *

Hermione sat across the table from them in an alcove in the back of the library. "Look you two," she started, closing her book. "We've been through a lot together and I know I've grown from it all. But the only thing you've seemed to learn is better survival instincts." Ron and Harry looked at her, noticing how tired she looked for the first time in years. Ron looked at Harry and then at the table, 

"That's not all we've learned." He mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
I've always had the pressure of defeating Voldemort," Harry said "but for some reason lately I don't feel like it's my battle anymore. Like there's someone else who's meant to destroy him now, and I don't have to worry about it."

"But if you don't kill him who will? Neville?" Ron snorted "You're bleeding Harry Potter!" At this Hermione gathered her things and started for the door. "If it isn't our responsibility to save the world anymore, then why can't you let it go and let's just live our lives now?" She turned back around and left the library not hearing Harry and Ron. The realization that he had a family and a life of his own now hit Harry hard.

"Things are gonna change." he whispered and turned to face Ron. "I'm gonna go see Snape…I've put it off long enough…see you in the common room later? On second thought don't wait up dunno how it's gonna go…might end up in the Hospital wing." Harry left Ron standing in the Library, shock written on his face. He uttered one word, and then left as well.

"Food."


	13. Virginity Blows

**A/N: ok so heres the sex chapter..sorry if you don't like it..i do...theres a bit at the beginning you can read before the sex and a tiny-tiny bit at the very end..so ill mark that... just incase theres someone who doesnt want to read it...please please please read/review!...thanks-manda  
**

Chapter 13 Virginity Blows

"Don't you ever wonder about us? I mean why is it so easy for us to drop all the shit our parents taught us about each other and just move in together?"

"Did you ever believe a persons family determined how they would be? You're different than your family,"

"And we thank the Gods for that." Blaise interjected.

"And we're different than our families." Draco finished.

"I get that we are drawn to each other," Ginny said waving her arms between herself and Draco. "And I know that you are somehow connected to us, but that's just the calling for the job we have to do." Blaise tensed at her words growing stiffer as she continued. "I'm not talking about the job though, I'm talking about…"

"About what? About how every Slytherin is supposed to grow up to be a Death Eater and like it? That we're all cold hearted bastards? What Gin, what _are_ you talking about?" Blaise yelled.

"I'm talking about not caring that your families, all of your families…" she made a huge gesture with her hands giving them the impression she meant the entire Slytherin House, "are Death Eaters and hoping like hell that you don't care that my family is completely bonkers." She looked at them through tear filled eyes and noticed that it was getting steadily warmer and yet there was a storm raging outside. Blaise looked angry and hurt and Draco was standing against the wall watching them. "Because you two are more to me than just some fucking job…you two are everything to me, you're all I've got, my strength, my hope, you're my world." She breathed out as a tear ran down her now blushing cheek.

"Shh, Love, don't cry." Draco was in front of her in a heart beat, she hadn't even seen him move; and now he had one arm wrapped around her waist holding her up and the other hand was cupping her cheek and he brushed her tear away with his thumb.

"Kitten, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to tell us we aren't good enough for you." Ginny's head snapped up at his words so full of pain and relief and she shook her head.

"And there's no way in hell we'd give you up without a fight." Draco added.

Ginny looked from one Slytherin to the other seeing the same love in their eyes that echoed in her own and she whispered,

"Make love to me."

"Gin, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

**...A/N don't read past here if you dont want sex!...**

She whispered looking Draco in the eyes as he moved his hand to the nape of her neck. She moved her eyes to Blaise and licked her lips; her eyes met Draco's again and then fluttered close as his lips met hers. He pressed his tongue against her bottom lip begging for entrance and was answered with a moan. His tongue was everywhere, learning her, and it felt so good. When he pulled away her lips were swollen and he looked at her with eyes full of lust and love.

Blaise stepped up as Draco moved behind her; he dropped a chaste kiss on her lips and then ran his arms up her, roaming over her stomach and then her breasts stopping on her shoulders where he gently pushed the cloak to the floor. Draco was dropping kisses on her newly exposed neck while Blaise took up work undressing her. Ginny placed her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes, basking in every kiss, every touch. Blaise unfastened every button on her blouse with ease then pushed it open and laid his hands on her flesh while Draco trailed his hands over her shoulders and down her arms causing her blouse to land by the cloak. Blaise sank to his knees in front of her and placed a kiss on her smooth stomach locking eyes with Draco. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly undid the zipper in her skirt, making sure to brush his hand against Draco's bulging pants, smirking when the blond let out a hiss. Blaise slid her skirt to the floor running his hands over her legs as he did so and all the way back up to cup her face as he stood. She lifted her head from Draco's shoulder, stepped out of her shoes with practiced ease, and leaned forward pressing her lips against Blaise's. She broke away to see Draco standing beside him, both drinking her in. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were quickly turning red causing the men before her to groan.

She stepped between them brushing her hands against their bulging trousers and climbed on to the bed. She lay down on the black and green sheets, her red lingerie contrasting with her porcelain skin and the sheets beneath her. She looked like a fallen angel with her hair spread out like a bloody halo on the pillow and they couldn't help but wonder if maybe the Gods had made her just for them.

They had just started undressing themselves when Ginny waved her arm and their clothes were gone. They would think about that later, right now it was all about the beautiful creature before them. She looked at them, standing in all their glory and then they were everywhere. Draco was freeing her of the material hiding her from them and Blaise was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Then there was warmth on her nipple and the other breast was being massaged and 'Oh my God was that his tongue!' she was screaming to her self. Her hands were clenched in the silk beneath her and she moaned when Draco traded breasts and the cold air hit her wet nipple. Draco pulled away just as Blaise did and they shared a quick glance. Blaise took up Draco's position as the blond moved down leaving a trail of kisses burning into her core.

He admired the flaming red bush at the apex of her thighs before spreading her legs and moving in. Her eyes flew open and she screamed when he placed a finger inside of her and rubbed her budding clit with his thumb, she tried to arch into him but Blaise placed a firm hand on her stomach, holding her down just as Draco slipped another finger inside her. She moaned when he removed his hand and slid is tongue just inside her opening. She was going crazy trying to buck into him and Blaise lightly bit one nipple and pinched the other just as Draco slid his tongue further inside of her and brushed her clit again. She screamed as the first wave of her orgasm crashed over her, liquid heat exploding inside.

Blaise slammed into her before the ecstasy of her orgasm subsided and she sank her teeth into his shoulder in return and he let out a moan himself. Draco was laying beside her his tongue in her mouth letting her adjust to the feeling of having someone inside of her. Blaise began to move and Ginny nipped at Draco's lip and he hissed at the pleasurable pain, a drop of blood joining their frenzied kiss. Draco was forced to abandon his position when Ginny wrapped her legs around Blaise's waist forcing him in deeper and pressing their bodies closer together.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed running his hand over his cock, watching his two lovers. Ginny bit Blaise's other shoulder as her second wave rolled over her, causing Blaise to go over the edge with her. Ginny was watching Draco as he watched Blaise slide out of her and roll over onto the bed beside her. But she moved to where Draco was, never breaking eye contact, and then she dropped to the floor in front of him. Her eyes moved from his down to watch his hand moving against his length, Draco locked gazes with Blaise as Ginny replaced his hand with hers. She ran her hand along him a few times before licking him from base to tip, this caused him to gasp and look down at her, and she was staring back at him. She took him in her mouth and he surrendered lying back on the bed and then his mouth was being assaulted and he opened willingly to the tongue on his lips. Blaise was running his hand over Draco's chiseled body and Ginny was sucking him. Draco was moaning and Blaise pulled away, he bit a perfect nipple the same time Ginny raked her teeth across his tip and Draco burst, his seed spilling everywhere, in Ginny's mouth, on the bed, and the floor.

Blaise looked at the semen every where and it was gone, "Didn't wanna get stains on anything." Ginny giggled and Draco shook his head.

**...A/N ok its safe to read again...**

He unclenched his hands from the sheets and moved to lay beside Ginny, Blaise on her other side. "So…you look eatable in red... hell you look eatable in anything." Draco said.

"And you're a wildcat in the sack." Blaise added.

"I'm just glad we made the bed bigger," Ginny patted the sheets, "And did we put up a silencing charm before our….activities?" she asked smirking as the guys shared a guilty look.

"Next time we oughta do this in the shower." said a smirking Draco.


	14. Pretty Fire

**A/N: ok im not moving around so much but i do need to show point of view changes like between d/g/b when theyre all in the same scene so look for a little sign probably a line of: (……) kk…this ones a little shorter than the last...im trying...read/review!-manda **

Chapter 14 Pretty Fire

Draco was awake at the crack of dawn the next day and found his boxers in the far corner of the room torn apart at the seams along with the rest of his and Blaise's clothes from the night before. He looked at the laundry and in a matter of seconds every piece had been returned to its original state. 'We've got this wandless thing down.' He pulled on his boxers and went to sit in the middle of the floor. Once he was settled he closed his eyes and concentrated on the air in the room, trying to affect the temperature. 'Ok, let's try not thinking.' He thought to himself a frown marring his perfect face. He relaxed and let his mind wander; he opened his eyes showing complete black covering not only his iris but his entire eye and where his iris should have been there were ice blue flames. Through his new eyes he could see the water particles in the air and now he focused on them, willing them to take shape, but instead the temperature dropped a few degrees. The harder he tried the colder it got, 'Well, at least I really can make it colder.'

………………………………………………………

Ginny shivered under the covers and then woke up with a start looking around her. When she saw Draco on the floor, his body covered in blue flames she turned to wake Blaise and then called their clothes. They got dressed, in slightly more clothes than Draco was wearing due to the fact that it was now burr-ass cold and there seemed to be a light frost on everything, and went to his side.

"Draco? Draco!" Ginny shouted and then looked at Blaise.

"Drake." Blaise reached out to test the fire and then let out a yell, "Son of a Bitch that's fucking colder than ice." He cradled his arm into his chest trying to warm it back up. Ginny sat down across from Draco growing angrier by the second, Blaise was hurt, if only a little, and Draco was definitely fucked up at the moment.

"Draco, are you in there?" her eyes met his, fire for fire as she burst into bright red flames that were opposite his own. Blaise backed up putting a little distance between himself and the fire that had engulfed his two loves. The frost was melting and the temperature in the room was going back and forth between freezing cold and hot as Hell.

………………………………………………………

Blaise looked at them and closed his eyes, a sad look appearing on his face. Draco and Ginny were flung into opposite walls, knocking them out before they crumpled to the floor. A tear ran down Blaise's cheek and he noticed it was raining outside again and that he could feel it, realization dawned on him. "Drake's ice, Gin's fire, and I've got part of a spirit in me, I'd forgotten about that." He said to the quiet room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You will become a Death Eater, it's your destiny!" Zacharias Zabini screamed at his son. "You will get the mark before you return to school. I don't want Lucius bragging about how his son was the first to get the mark. No, _you _will be the first of the new generation." Blaise looked at his father, the last hope for a life without Voldemort shattering before his eyes, he tried to hide his pain but he wasn't quick enough. "You weak piece of shit!" he screamed, "You will learn to obey, Cruciatus!" Blaise had closed his eyes when he saw his father reach for his wand; he knew it was pointless to fight back. He waited for the pain but it never came and then he heard someone else scream he opened his eyes to find his father writhing in pain on the floor and a line of house-elves standing between them. One of the elves turned to him,

"You can't save the world if you die now. Go, run, fight later. It's been an honor Young Master Zabini." The other house-elves turned to him and bowed low. Blaise shed a tear, nodded his head, and ran to his room to grab his things. He shrunk his belongings and put them in his pocket then grabbed his broom and jumped out his window heading for the only place he had left, Hogwarts, leaving Zabini manor forever.

He arrived to find Snape already waiting for him at the gates; he was escorted to Dumbledore's office where he was told he could stay until school started. "You seem to be friends with Mr. Malfoy, you two can share a room. I think that should work since you two are the only Slytherin prefects. That looks to be the safest option right now." Dumbledore said. Blaise stood,

"Thank you Sir." Snape escorted him to his new rooms and he stayed there until his stomach could take it no longer and then he went to the Kitchens. "I need something to drink and a couple of slices of bread, thanks." He stopped a house-elf, "Why are you guys so loyal?" he asked a note of sadness in his voice as he thought about how the elves at the Manor would be tortured for helping him.

"Wes do what wes must, Sir. Your elves are ok, theys were happy to hear yous made it here alive."

"Your food, Sir." Another house-elf squeaked.

"Thank you." he nodded to the elf he had been talking to and turned around and left. He headed back to the Dungeons but decided to walk around for a bit rather than going back to his room.

A while later he noticed the pain in his legs as he turned a corner and was about to head back to his room when he saw a dim purple light down the corridor. 'What the fuck?' he continued forward, curious. The light grew brighter as he got closer and then he found the source in a little indention in the wall. There were visible wards around the light but Blaise paid no attention and stepped through them. The light was coming from a ball, an orb of some kind. The orb itself was purple but covered in a black mist, or cloud, and there were tiny sparks flashing in the black. Blaise picked it up, "You're mine." He whispered and turned to take it back to his room with him, but when the orb touched the wards it flashed a blinding white and Blaise's head snapped towards the Heavens and his arms were parallel to the stone floor with his palms facing up. The orb hovered in the air in front of him edging closer and closer to him. He let out a scream when it made contact with his chest. The orb was forcing itself into his chest and Blaise let out another scream. The light went out and the orb was gone, Blaise's eyes had turned completely black with the exception of the purple flames in them. His arms snapped down to his sides, his head fell forward, and then he collapsed waking up in his bed a few days later, he noticed only that Draco had yet to arrive before he was out again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.End Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaise picked Ginny up off the floor and placed her in their huge bed before going to Draco and doing the same. "Damn we're fuckin' lucky." He said looking at the two figures in their bed before he opened the portrait hole and disappeared to the Kitchens.


	15. The Morning After

**A/N: just to clear it up before some one gets confused...this takes place an hour or two after the last chapter…where G+D wake up after being knocked out and Harry comes in after talking all night with Severus….kk please please please review! and a huge thank you to those of you who have reviewed it means a lot to me...i feel like this is a piece of crap until i read your reviews so thank you!-manda **

Chapter 15 The Morning After

Blaise was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with his back against the couch when Ginny woke up. She walked over and slid in beside him looking at the food spread out before them. Taking a bite of a strawberry she turned to him, "There's more to us than we thought, isn't there?"

"Yea," he paused looking at her "I came here during the summer, about a month before everyone else showed up. My father tried to force me into getting the Dark Mark and he went to Cruciatus me but the house-elves blocked it and let me get away, so Dumbledore let me stay here. I got to walking around one day deep in the Dungeons, where no one's been in a very long time apparently because I found an orb."

"An orb? What do you mean?" Ginny asked taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Blaise turned to look at Draco, who was groggily making his way towards them. "Morning Sunshine." Ginny said and Blaise continued as Draco fell to the floor on his other side,

"It was magic, literally, and it was calling to me so I went to it. Anyways, the point is I absorbed it, and it was part of one of the Spirits, that's how I'm the link."

"So…" Ginny looked at the two young men next to her, "Drake's an Ice Elemental, I'm a Fire Elemental, and you have part of a Spirit in you, bet it's Weather since it always seems to rain when you cry."

"I don't cry!" Blaise retorted as Ginny and Draco started laughing.

"Drake does too, so it's ok."

"Hey!" Draco said sitting up, the mirth leaving his eyes.

"Moving on!" Ginny shouted over the shouts of her lovers who had taken to rolling around on the floor wrestling. "As entertaining as you two are, you're turning me on and we don't have time for that right now." They stopped looking at her and then Draco grabbed Blaise and shoved his tongue into his mouth, the action receiving a moan from Blaise. "Prick." She muttered.

"It's a bit more than that," Draco said breaking away from Blaise. "And I think you know that." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively and she laughed. "Alright all ready, all work no play. So why you? I mean it called to you, right? Right. So again, why _you_? No offense or anything."

"None taken, I dunno... I just felt it pulling at me, kinda hard to explain."

"It called to your magic." Ginny looked up at them. "Which means it was meant for you, it was waiting for _you_ Blaise. Nobody else could have removed it, I'm right aren't I? There were wards around it, wards that you walked straight through, right?"

"Yea…." Blaise whispered.

"It was always going to be _you_, you were supposed to get the orb, you were supposed to be our link, you are the one who was meant to be with us." She walked over to him and gave him a light kiss.

"But what's so special about him?" Draco whined.

"Him? _Him_, what about _us_, Draco? Why us? Why our families? Huh?" she shouted at him and he flinched at her words.

"Kitten, he's just trying to figure things out, so am I, so are you. And let's not get angry, things tend to happen when we lose control of our emotions." Blaise smirked into her shoulder as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Love?...Sorry, didn't mean to piss you off, get a little carried away when I don't know everything…I love you, both of you….we ok?" he asked fear evident in his voice.

"Oh my dear Dragon," she left Blaise and walked over to him "Nothing could make me stop loving either of you, not even you could stop it ." She grinned kissing him softly. She wrapped her arm around Draco's waist and turned to look at Blaise, "Good thing we've got rugs all over the damn place or we'd have pneumonia, as much time as we spend on the floor." They laughed,

"I can think of a few more things we could do on the floor…" Draco whispered huskily.

* * *

"How'd it go, Harry?" Ron asked moving towards his friend as he walked through the portrait hole. Harry looked up at Ron through tired eyes and then looked to the couch where Hermione was sitting, watching them. When Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire with his two best friends he told them what happened. 

"I went to see him after the Library yesterday and he looked shocked to see me when he opened the door to his office but he let me in anyways. It was all awkward at first but then he told me that he'd never wanted to be mean to me what with my parents and everything. He told me he'd had to act like he really hated Sirius after he learned that it was Wormtail that betrayed them. We talked, well he did most of the talking, telling me about my parents and "the gang", as he calls them, when they were all here. But yea he got a little teary when we talked about Wormtail and the night they died…and then I cried…oh shut up Ron!" he looked at them; Hermione had a sappy grin and Ron was making gagging noises but was smiling none the less.

"Harry, are you going to have a relationship with him?" she was watching him.

"I think I might, yea."

"It's gonna take a lot to get used to." Ron said "You're not gonna start calling him Uncle Severus or anything are you?"

"Actually…" Ron shook his head and a look of horror spread across his face. "I'm just kidding! Neither of us is ready for endearments just yet, maybe _way _later I might be comfortable enough with it but not now. He said I can call him Severus though, so I might when we aren't in class, but yea."

"That's wonderful, Harry!" Hermione lunged at Harry wrapping him in a hug. Ron grinned and grabbed both of them.

"Gosh, we're just one big happy family!" he said mockingly in a sugar-sweet voice and they all laughed. "Ok, food time."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Harry looked shocked.

"Well no, I was heading down when Hermione showed up and drug me back in here." The girl blushed, "And then you came along and now here we are and I'm bloody hungry!"

"Ron! Calm down. We can go to the Kitchens; it's almost time for lunch anyways. Oh oh oh, let's have a picnic! We can sit outside by the lake, pleeease?" she whined

They caved under her stares and she squealed. "Terrific! Let's go, I'll conjure a blanket when we get down there, wouldn't want to stain one of mine anyways." She said dragging them towards the portrait hole.

"I'll meet you down there." Harry said pulling his arm back and at their questioning looks he continued, "I want to change, I'm still in yesterday's clothes."

"Oh, alright then, hurry up though." Hermione said pulling Ron out into the hall.

"See ya mate!" Ron yelled as the Fat Lady shut behind him.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, a grin on his face, "Yes Fawkes, I think everything will turn out just right. Severus is happy for the first time since he was a student here, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are handling everything rather well, and _they_, well, they're growing stronger everyday. Yes, everything will work out." He said popping a lemon drop into his mouth. "Wonder how much longer they'll actually put up with lessons…" 


	16. Party in the Dungeons

**A/N: towards the end it picks up its rating again with a little sex so be careful...incase you hadnt noticed i dont write what happens everyday..this is around november so obviously the halloween feast wasnt a big deal...please read and review…major thanks to my reviewers i love you guys!..this chapters for you...especially for my most faithful reviewers: slytheringrl17, senatorsolo, helldarkangel1, and whitecabbit...enjoy-manda**

Chapter 16 Party in the Dungeons

"Ok, now that we all understand what happened, let's talk about how you knocked us out…." Draco looked at Blaise who just shrugged.

"Have my two favorite people kill each other or K.O. them…hmm…I think I'll take the option that leaves me getting laid by the two most beautiful people alive, thanks." He said balancing the two options with his hands to emphasize his point. Ginny looked from one man to the other, a mischievous look on her face as she stood from her spot on the floor where Draco had been attempting to get her in the mood.

"If you two don't cut it out neither of you will be getting laid by me." She said keeping a straight face.

"Oh that's just wrong!" they shouted together.

"We were only joking, you know that." Draco continued.

"Yea and like I could ever go abstinent after you two, honestly." She grinned at them. "Now then, it's after lunch and we haven't even started training yet so let's get to it."

"What're we going to work on?" Draco asked them.

"We've already got the wandless thing down so let's just work on controlling our elements and all that jazz." Blaise said turning to Ginny.

"Works for me, just don't complain when I get too hot for you too." She smirked, taking up her position in the floor as they sat beside her, forming their triangle. They shook their heads and smiled following her into a trance like state. Draco started laying out ice and Ginny was working on melting it before he could lay out more and both of them were trying to absorb the water and fire Blaise was creating with his lightning and rain. Two of them would battle the third forcing them to go longer without stopping to gather more energy and then they would switch off so that they had all used their elements against each other, growing ever stronger by dinner. When they were almost drained of energy they came back to the world and stood up, their eyes going back to normal, and the flames that had covered their bodies now gone. They stood as one and stretched and Ginny shot out two last sparks, one on each of their robes and it instantly began to devour the material, she laughed as Blaise created a tiny shower to dampen the flame and Draco froze his causing it to fall off his sleeve and shatter on the stone after bouncing off the rug. They looked at her prancing around and saying "I win, I win, I win." And they shared a look before the temperature dropped and the rain fell on her soaking her clothes through and causing her to shiver with the cold. Her nipples tightened and Blaise and Draco smirked and said together,

"We win."

"Stupid Slytherins." She mumbled calling on her fire to warm and dry her.

"Oh how you wound us." Draco put his hand to his heart and fell back; Blaise caught him and cried out,

"My love is dead, you evil witch!" And they all started laughing Blaise helped Draco to his feet and they followed Ginny out the door as they fixed their marred robes.

"Please tell me we're going for food." Draco said as they walked down the corridor.

"No, I thought we'd go chat Hagrid up for a bit, of course we're going for food, I'm fucking hungry." Ginny said as she threw the doors to the Great Hall open and they strode into the large room, everyone watching them as they made their way to the Slytherin table. When they were taking their seats Ginny started to snicker causing Blaise and Draco, along with the rest of Slytherin, to shoot her quizzical looks. She sat down and leaned in towards Draco and Blaise and began to whisper, "They're all talking about us. Some girl just called us The Three and said that we're evil, worse than Voldemort himself." They all laughed.

"The Three?" Blaise laughed "Couldn't they come up with anything better?"

"Listen, they're talking again." They all shut-up and listened to the Hufflepuffs behind them. Some of them were giggling but they all looked at their three leaders, Draco and Blaise looked like they were going to be sick and Ginny looked ready to kill. In a heartbeat she had turned around her eyes flashing with flames and she lunged at the girls hissing. The Hufflepuff girls screamed and fell off the stool they were sitting on and Ginny turned back around and began eating calmly. The Slytherins looked at the Hufflepuffs and Pansy Parkinson spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear,

"That'll teach them to mess with our men." They all laughed as the girls hung their heads and blushed and they all went back to eating. The rest of dinner was spent in quiet as no one wanted to incur the wrath of The Three and when they were done the entire Slytherin table stood as one and left the room; Draco, Blaise, and Ginny leading them. A sixth year ran forward and whispered to a blank space of wall that then melted into a whole leading into the Slytherin common room. Ginny went through first and headed straight for a couch on the far side of the room; fires springing up as she walked. She stood before the black leather couch waiting for Draco and Blaise to sit and when they had she made herself comfortable between them leaning her head against Draco's shoulder and draping her legs across Blaise's lap. Everyone else sat around them; the older students took the other chairs leaving the younger kids to sit on the floor. When they were all seated and comfortable Ginny looked at them,

"So what's all this The Three shit about?"

"They've been throwing names around for a couple of weeks now, guess they finally picked one." A first year said.

"Yea, they've been calling you loads of things: Death Bringers, The Judges, The Court…"

"And my favorite," interrupted Pansy "The Slytherin Sex Gods!" everyone was laughing.

"You couldn't pass that one around?" Draco sneered.

"Well, we did, but we've seen the affect that's had on people." She looked at Ginny who smirked.

"Drake baby, I don't mind being called a Sex Goddess, but the next time I see some little bitch undressing either of you with her eyes I'll rip her fucking heart out and shove it down her throat." Ginny said in an innocent voice, her head turned looking at him.

"Lambs to the slaughter." Blaise laughed.

"Time for fun." Draco shouted and everyone began bustling about. When they finally sat up the rest of the furniture had already been pushed against the walls and the fire in the fireplace extinguished. There was music playing from a radio and there were snacks and drinks on a table in a corner.

"What's this party for?" Ginny shouted over the music.

"Well, Quidditch… we won the match today…." Pansy said walking up to them. "Potter caught the snitch but we still had more points and even if we'd lost we probably just would have held it off till tomorrow. Miss having you on the team Draco…but we've been practicing…." She trailed off and then went to find someone who was in the middle of the room dancing. "This is a Quidditch party? I mean we had parties in Gryffindor but they were only decent because of Fred and George. Damn I should've just started out in here." She turned and looked at them and started walking backwards towards the area devoted to dancing. The song was fast but she was dancing slow, swaying her hips to the beat, her arms above her head. She looked at them with flames in her eyes and flames floating above her hands. Draco and Blaise walked to her people moving out of their way as they walked. They were the only ones left in the middle of the room. Draco placed his hands on her hips as he pressed himself against her and slammed his lips down on hers. Blaise wrapped his arms around cupping her breasts and grinding his bulge against her ass. She leaned her head back onto Blaise's shoulder and moved her hand around to fist in his hair, her other hand gripping Draco's waist and she moaned when he removed his lips from hers and began to suck on her collarbone instead.

…………………………………………………...

The older Slytherins sent everyone under fourth year off to bed and were now watching as the three of them sunk to the stone floor. Pansy told everyone to stop watching,

"If you want that," she said pointing towards the fire place where Ginny bent over Draco, riding him and Blaise had somehow found a position that allowed him to fuck her while she was fucking Draco. She had lust in her eyes as she turned back to the other Slytherins, "If you want that, then by all means go ahead, we're already having a party, never said it couldn't be an orgy." She smirked, "Lord knows I'm getting' some." She whispered grabbing the hand of a nearby sixth year and leading him to a couch. Someone cast a silencing charm on the common room keeping the noise in and allowing the younger students to sleep.


	17. Training, Baths, Kisses, and War

**A/N: alright here ya go the longer chapters ive been working on….they take a hell of a lot longer to type-much longer than they take to write-did i mention im not one for typing? So yea…thank you my lovely reviewers you keep me updating…hope you enjoy…-manda**

Chapter 17 Training, Baths, Kisses, and War

Ginny woke up and slipped out of bed, when they'd come in from the common room she couldn't remember, and went into the bathroom. She opened her medicine cabinet behind the mirror and took out one of her morning after contraceptive potions and downed it. She rinsed out the vial and set it with the others to be refilled later. She closed the cabinet and looked at herself before she started getting ready. She brushed her teeth- tasted lovely after the potion-, brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, and washed her face then patted it dry with a nearby towel. She kept the towel and moved back to the main room and over to her chest-of-drawers taking out a pair of shorts and a spaghetti-strap shirt with a built-in bra and getting dressed. She left her PJs in a pile on the floor and opened the door between her chest and the bookcase and entered the personal gym they had-it was originally meant to be the bedroom but they liked having the bed in the open so people would be more likely to knock before just walking in.

Gin closed the door behind her and set to work, stretches to get her blood pumping and to wake her up the rest of the way and then moved on to beating the hell out of a punching bag. When she was glistening with sweat and her muscles sore she moved to the table by the door and grabbed her set of knives. She closed her eyes and turned around facing the target on the wall across the room. She took a few deep breaths, finding her center, and threw the first knife, and then the next, and the next until she had no more knives to throw. She opened her eyes and looked at the figure of Tom Marvolo Riddle which presently had ten knives protruding from it: three in the head, one in the throat, one in the heart, two in the gut, one in the palm of its right hand, one in the groin, and one in the left knee. She smirked as she followed the knives down and let out a laugh when she saw she's neutered it. "Sorry Tom."

She looked at a clock and shrugged, "Might as well keep going." She did some more stretches and then went to the small fridge by the table and took out a bottle of water. She took a drink and set it down on the table, trading it for a black, silk handkerchief and tying around her eyes. She reached for the bottle and found it instantly taking another drink and setting it back down as she moved to the section of the room they used for fighting. Gin cracked her neck and back and then called on an imaginary partner, there was a fight in her mind but she was fighting thin air in reality. The further she drew into her mind the more challenging the fight got. She fell to the floor when her partner tripped her and she did a flip to right herself. The door opened but she didn't hear it, allowing Draco and Blaise to watch her as she fought no one. She drop kicked her partner and then she realized they were there as she picked herself up off the floor. She looked towards the door, unable to see them but she followed the line of magic that linked them to her and soon she was standing in front of them. Blaise reached out and removed the smooth cloth from her eyes and Draco blew cool air over her sweaty form. "You realize I'm still going to have to take a shower, right?" she said to Draco.

"Ok." They both said grinning.

"Alone, unfortunately-you have to train." The grins fell from their faces,

"Meanie." Draco mumbled.

"Killjoy" said Blaise.

"You can join me when you're through, if I'm not already done." Draco punched Blaise in the arm and Blaise returned it.

"Ok, we're done." They said smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Now go." She walked past them and pulled the door closed behind her. Gin grabbed some clothes and walked back across the room and into the bathroom once more. She turned on the water, letting the tub fill while she stripped off her clothes. 'God, I love this bathroom, shower, huge bathtub, hot tub, it's a dream come true.' She walked in and let the water run a bit more, after all the thing was the size of a pool and should therefore be treated as one. She finished washing and then shaved, "The beauty of being a witch: we don't need those stupid muggle devices to have smooth legs, hell I don't even need a wand anymore." She said to the empty room and she thought about having shaved legs and then it was done. She smiled and leaned back against the edge of the tub, soaking. When she could take no more she got out and dried herself off with a towel then got dressed.

Gin walked into the main room "Why didn't…" she looked around but there was no one in the room. "Huh." She walked back to the training room and opened the door, a grin spreading across her face at what she saw. Blaise was laying on top of Draco his tongue in the other man's mouth. They obviously hadn't been there long because Blaise was just now forming a storm above them and Draco was leaving a light trail of ice anywhere he touched Blaise. Gin watched as the rain soaked them through and when she felt liquid heat running through her she blushed and shut the door, leaving them to their…studies. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her black dragon-hide boots on and then left the room. When she got to the statue that concealed Dumbledore's office she stopped realizing she didn't know the password. "Uhm, lemon drops?" she tried though nothing happened. _'Damn it Dumbledore what is your password?'_ She shouted in her mind and jumped when he answered.

_'No need for that kind of language Miss Weasley. The password is candy, please come on up.' _

Ginny stood staring at the statue in shock,

"Candy." she tried again and the statue hopped aside. She climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office and walked in without knocking, taking a seat across from him without speaking. She looked at him and started to say something but closed her mouth.

"Good morning Miss Weasley."

She tried again, "Did we just, did I…I mean were you…. What just happened?"

The Headmaster smiled at her confused look, "It would seem that you are telepathic, as I imagine the two young men you're living with are as well."

"So are you right, I mean you have to be right?"

"Anyone can talk to a telepath so long as they think loud enough, but yes, I am a telepath as is Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. You want to make sure you are concentrating on the person you want to speak with when you do it otherwise everyone will hear your voice in their head."

"Oh… ok. Add that to the list of things we can do…. Anyways I guess that means you now why I'm here; of course you know why I'm here. So yea, no more lessons. We have a war to get ready for and if we're the ones that have to destroy Voldemort now then I'd like to be ready. Other than having a thorough knowledge of the Dark Arts, are there any other strengths he has that you know of?" she asked the old man.

"He's telepathic too, though we usually call that type by other names."

"Oh yea that thing with Potter, I mean Harry….and the dreams and all that crap."

"Yes, Miss Weasley, "all that crap" the difference between them is that "crap" is mind probing and blocking it as well, where telepathy is mind speaking, I imagine it will come in handy." He laughed. "He also has Nagini."

"Nagini, what's that?"

"It is his snake, loyal to him through everything, more so than his Death Eaters."

"What kind of snake is she?"

"We don't know, but you can bet she probably has some sort of poison, he wouldn't have use for a snake that had no defenses."

"Of course. Hey, random question, When the Chamber was open, the Sorting Hat gave Potter Gryffindor's sword- and I know it had to do with him being a Gryf at heart- but if a Slytherin needed help would the Hat have anything to give?"

"All of the Founders gave something to future generations. Godric the sword, Helga gave a protection amulet, Rowena gave a book of spells and enchantments, but Salazar. Miss Weasley-oh very well then- Ginny, Salazar gave something more. He gifted a part of his own magic, and it can only be given once."

"But why? Did he really think something horrible would happen- not that it hasn't- but still?"

"Salazar was a Seer, he saw something evil many years down the road and he didn't want to take any chances, he died not long after."

"How did he die?"

"He died in the war, the war in which the Earth took back her powers; in fact the war is everything. That was when the Ancients still roamed freely, but the wizards were growing weaker than the Ancients, obviously, and they wanted more power, that's what started the war. It ended with Salazar; he had the others drop the protective shield saying the madness needed to stop. So he went out and they barely had enough time to raise the shields before he sacrificed himself."

"What?"

"He threw his magic out and the force of pure magic killed everyone within a kilometer, everyone save the people in the shield. To cast out your magic is a painful ordeal; magic is what gives us longer lives, what helps us survive the things we do. When he threw out his magic he interrupted the flow of the natural magicks causing an explosion of sorts, his good magic threw back all the negative magic."

"Sir, how is that possible? I mean the war was what caused the muggles so how does that work?"

"Muggles came during the first part of the war, wizards complained about not having as much power as the Ancients, so they had their magic stripped from them. The war wasn't nearly as bad in the beginning, in fact it had almost been settled, but a group of wizards mourning the loss of their family and friends who had become muggles and had therefore been banished caught an Ancient off-guard and, though she was stronger than them, she was greatly out numbered. Everyone felt her death, the Ancients most of all and the war started again, stronger than ever, everyone was out for blood. During the time the war was being settled the Founders had their dispute, Salazar didn't want muggleborns- they were the cause of the war- but the others didn't think it was right to blame the child for the parent's flaws and mistakes. I believe you know the rest."

"Is this what they teach in History of Magic? 'Cause if it is you really ought to get someone else to teach it, Professor Binns isn't doing it justice."

"Well Ginny, if there is nothing else, I suggest getting some food and letting those young men of yours know you're alright."

"Thank you, Professor." She said as she shut the door behind her and made her way back down the stairs. _'I went to see Dumbledore. Going to the Kitchens be back in a few.' _She thought thinking of Blaise and Draco as she turned towards the Kitchens. She tickled the pear and was greeted by a group of house-elves when she stepped through the portrait hole. "Hi, can I get some food for me and two others?" half a dozen elves rushed off gathering food on silver trays.

"Does the Misses need anything else?" a house-elf asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if there was a way to get food sent to our room when we need it without having to make twenty trips down here a day?"

"Yes Misses, we can ask Professor Dumblydorr if we can gets yous a two way fridge?"

"Oh that would be terrific, thank you." She looked up to see the house-elves standing before her holding up a few trays of food. She focused on them and they hovered in front of her. "Thank you again." She smiled at them and turned to leave the trays floating out the portrait hole in front of her. She was quite a sight walking through the halls, silver trays floating around her and no wand to speak of.

…………………………………………………..

Blaise stood to help Ginny through the door when he say the trays but sat back down when he realized they were floating. He watched as she set them on the table in front of the couch and then he slid on to the floor, his back against the couch and his legs under the table, and started to eat. Ginny squeezed in beside him as Draco did on his right.

"We've got more powers." Ginny said.

"More?"

"Yepp, we're telepathic, we can speak to each other through thoughts, actually we can speak to anyone through thoughts, and anyone can speak to us- they just can't speak to each other."

"Cool." Blaise said.

"That explains earlier."

"Drake, that explains how I heard your voice after that thing with Ron at the beginning of the year."

"Huh?"

"I heard you say thanks but you weren't there when I turned around."

"Ahh, you big softie!" Blaise said ruffling Draco's hair, Draco sprayed pumpkin juice, and Ginny laughed.

"So, why'd you go see Dumbledore?" Draco asked fixing his hair.

"For Christ's sake Drake, you haven't got much hair and it's spiky no matter what you do to it." She swatted his hand away from around Blaise who in turn grabbed their hands and held them in his. "Originally I went to quit our lessons so we'd have more time to train, but then we talked about Voldy, he's telepathic too, and he's got a snake as well."

"Good for him." Blaise said looking at them. "So why'd you leave to begin with?"

"Well I got out of my bath and found you two, shall I say occupied? So I let you be and went to Dumbledore.

"Now all we have is prepping for Voldy."

"And anything else that comes…." Draco added and the others looked at him "What? It has been my experience that if you say it can't get any worse then it always gets worse, this is the same thing. Figured I'd go ahead and say that we don't know if there is anything after Voldy." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Blaise and Ginny said together.

"Ok, if we're Elementals, what does that make you?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Me, the Spirit in me gives me the power to control aspects of the weather. I can create storms, of any kind I think, and make them disappear as well. So I suppose I'm an Elemental as well, just not, damn technicalities."

"What's next?" Ginny asked them.

"More training?" Draco supplied.

"Fuck that! I'm going to bed." Blaise said walking away from them.

"To do what?" she asked.

"Gee, now that would be up to you." He smirked crawling under the covers and then threw her his pants.

Arthur and Molly Weasley looked distraught as they sat across from the Hogwarts Headmaster, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and the most respected wizard alive.

"Albus, he's practically declared war!" Arthur shouted and Molly sobbed.

"He's… they're... gone." She mumbled.

"Is Harry ready for this? Can he defeat Voldemort in battle?"

"It is no longer Harry's responsibility." _'Ginevra, I need you in my office, bring Draco and Blaise.'_

"What do you mean, Albus?" Molly asked wiping her eyes.

"Harry is not the one to bring Voldemort down."

"Then who is?" At that moment the door opened and the three Slytherins walked in.

"Mum, dad, what're you doing here?"

"Molly, Arthur, you remember Virginia and Darien. They are back, stronger than ever, and they have another. This is Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, together they will destroy Voldemort."

"Yea, but what are you doing here? What the fuck is going?" Ginny asked.

"Voldemort has made an unofficial declaration of war." The man said gravely. Ginny shook her head.

"Mum? Dad?" her voice was strained.

"The Ministry was attacked, as was Diagon Alley."

"And?"

"Percy's dead…."

"Gin," her mother spoke up. "You should sit."

"No. What the hell?" she was tearing up despite the fact that she really didn't like Percy but he was still family.

"Gin, Bill's gone too." Her mother started crying again.

"No. NO. NO!" she sank to the floor crying. "Bill." She croaked. "Noooo."

"Gin?...Love?"

"Kitten? You need to breathe." Her tears were flowing freely and Draco and Blaise sat next to her in the floor, their arms wrapped around her. The three adults sat watching them, Ginny tilted her head back looking to the Heavens, her eyes pitch black save for the blood red flames in them and she screamed. She dropped her head to her chest and closed her eyes, crying.

"If it's a war he wants, it's a war he will get." She whispered, venom dripping from her words.

**A/N: just to clear up the talking and the thoughts: spoken words are "example" speaking through thoughts is '_example' _and regular thoughts a person keeps to their self is 'example'...hope that helps...and for the record bill and charlie were the only brothers she really cared for...yea...this chap was beta-read by my bestest friend steph aka coldflamez..so check her out too..kk enjoy and dont forget to r/r thanks-manda**


	18. Coping

**A/N: i know it took me a very long time….im sorry….hopefully it wont take as long to get the other chapters up….and just so you know it wasn't just my slow typing that took so long..i had some stuff going on that hopefully is over…so…yea…thanks for the reviews and keepem comin! Thanks-manda**

Chapter 18 Coping

"You know where to find me if you need me." Ginny whispered raising herself to the floor and leaving, Blaise and Draco right behind her. Ginny walked through the halls, students darting out of her way and when she reached their room she whispered "Immortality." And stepped through the hole.

"Gin, love?"

"How you holdin' up, Kitten?"

She turned to them, her eyes searing and the flames she'd long since learned to control seeping from her skin. "I'll kill him." She snarled.

"Save your rage for the war. Mourn when it's over." Draco whispered.

"We train for the war." She said

"Train? There's nothing left, we know everything."

"We can't shift yet." She said taking up her spot on the floor. "And I'm not leaving this spot until I can." They sat beside her falling into similar trances and calling their magic to mold their physical appearances.

* * *

Ron sat next to Harry in Dumbledore's office; his parents were standing behind the Headmaster. "Ron? Honey we will get through this." Arthur Weasley said. 

"Ron, you alright?" Asked Harry

"No, I am not fucking alright, _Potter_." He spat and ran out of the office. He made it to the Ravenclaw dormitories in record time and began to beat on the statue. "Hermione." He screamed collapsing to the floor, tears running down his face. "'Mione…." He sobbed. The statue leapt aside and a boy he recognized from a couple of his classes stepped out.

"Ron? What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for Hermione but I didn't know the password." He whispered.

"Come on man," he said helping Ron to his feet. "I'll take you to her." He led him inside and up the stairs to the sixth year girls' room and knocked. The door opened after a second,

"Nathan, I'm a little busy what d… Ron? Bring him in, that bed there." She pointed to the first bed in the room. "Thank you." She whispered to the Ravenclaw as he left. "What happened?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"They're dead… Percy and Bill… Voldemort killed them to get to Dumbledore and the Order and all that other bullshit. Harry was up there too, in Dumbledore's office... but I couldn't stay there."

"Why'd you come here?" she whispered.

"Hermione, don't play stupid right now, I need you." He lay down on the bed and Hermione curled up beside him wrapping her arms around him holding him close.

"I'm here." She whispered.

* * *

Draco and Blaise snapped out of their trances twos day later, their muscles sore, Ginny was still beside them; eyes closed, legs crossed, and a pained expression on her face. "Should we bring her back to take a break?" Draco asked. 

"No, she'd never forgive us. She's doing this for Bill, best to just get back in there and keep trying." They cracked their joints and settled back in. The next day they all sprang forward in the firelight shifting and landed on padded paws, tails wagging.

_'Bout fucking time.' _Gin's voice rang in their heads. She walked around the room testing out her new legs and she laughed only it came out as a small bark. '_I didn't think wolves barked.'_

'_They usually don't, but that doesn't mean they can't.' _ Draco's voice said.

'_We're all wolves, aren't we? Heh cool.'_ They could be told apart by their colors, Draco was completely white, Blaise solid black, and Ginny a red that almost looked brown- and actually appeared brown to muggles. _'So now that we've gotten this…what do we do?'_

'_Now we see if we really are the strongest wizards since the Ancients, we try to manage partial shifts.' _ Ginny looked over her shoulder and stared at her tail, trying to make it go away.

"Ha ha, I win!" Draco shouted his blond head sticking out of a wolf body.

'_You look ridiculous.'_ That was Blaise in his head. The next hour was spent testing out every combination of partials they could think of, including a few less obvious ones. The one the guys liked most was Ginny keeping her tail and her sharp teeth, but nothing else- they had a lot to say about that. They most liked being able to ask if they could pet her tail, apparently that was hilarious as it sent them in to fits of laughter every time she wagged it. When they were through they went to the fridge and took out enough food for ten people and proceeded to eat every bit of it.

"It's either Gin or Ginevra from now on, no more Ginny- Bill hated that name…." she trailed off.

"We're here Gin, we are." Said Draco.

"And we always will be, no matter what we will always be with you." Blaise added dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"We were going to wake the Spirits before we took down Voldemort that was the plan. If we're still going to do that we need to get them up now." She said as they finished eating. "We aren't going to hold this war of forever. When everyone wakes up I'm going to speak with the school, and then we'll need to talk to Dumbledore. We're through training, we're gonna need an army to fight this war." They all stood and started getting ready, when they had all taken showers and were properly groomed and dressed in black they made their way to the Great Hall. They walked in; Gin ahead of Draco and Blaise, and the Hall went silent as they spoke in hushed voices to the Headmaster before turning around. They stood before the school, in front of the Head Table, and she spoke:

"By now I'm sure all of you have heard about the act of war Voldemort has committed, and I am sure that a good number of you have lost family and loved ones as I have. But I stand before you now, not as a grieving sister, but as a leader in the coming war. Yes, there will be a war and I'm here to ask you to stand by me in it. For years we have all waited for something bad to happen, and lately we've watched people die, hoping we wouldn't be next. Now he wants a war, and I say it's time we give him one. No more hiding in fear, no more waiting for him to pick us off one by one, if he wants a war, let's give him one."

"Do you know what you're asking?" someone shouted.

"I do. Slytherins I'm asking you to stand against your parents, to fight those who have tried to force you to be something you don't want to be. Hufflepuffs I'm asking you to find the courage to follow your hearts and show people what being a Hufflepuff really means. Ravenclaws I'm asking you to put down your books and show us that knowledge is more than the written word; that it's being able to do the things you've learned. Gryffindors, when I was among you, you treated me like shit most of the time. Made me think it was a curse to be one of you, I'm asking you to prove me wrong. Show the world what it means to be a Gryffindor. Harry, I do not ask you to fight this war, you finally have a chance for a life of your own and I do not want to be the one that takes that away from you, should you fight in this war it would be of your own will." She searched the crowd and when she saw him she made her way towards him. "I stand before you, Ronald Weasley, asking you to help me avenge our brothers." She choked out and extended her hand to him. He took it and stood pulling her into a hug. She made her way back to the front, Ron and Hermione behind her, "I am asking all of you to stand with me on the field of battle-very possibly the grounds of Hogwarts- and fight the son-of-a-bitch that has made our lives a living Hell!" She shouted. "I am asking you to face your fears, follow your hearts, and stand in the face of death for our families, our friends, and the entire world! I am asking you to go to war with me." The Hall erupted into cheers and people were screaming "I will fight for you!", "I will.", and "To war!". Ginevra turned to the Headmaster, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "And I ask _you_ to prepare Hogwarts for battle." Dumbledore searched the faces of his Professors, each nodding and saying "I accept.". He faced the woman who stood before him,

"My office after breakfast?"

"We're ready when you are."

"Let us go now then." The old man stood and the three Slytherins followed him to his office. "Please, have a seat."

"Straight to business; I know you were building an army, Dumbledore, and we need to know everything about it. We need to know who you had, who you were negotiating with, who you wanted, and who is against us."

"I had the Order, some of other wizards who believed he was back, we were negotiating with the trolls, and I was in talks with your brother, Charlie, for the Dragons."

"Will they still fight for you?" she asked.

"The wizard and the Dragons will most likely, but the Trolls," he paused "I doubt it."

"We need to slip into the Forbidden Forest for a little while." Draco said.

"We have some… business we need to tend to." Added Blaise.

"Guys, Dumbledore knew about us before we did so let's cut the crap." Gin said looking at them.

"Alrighty then, we need to go wake the Spirits up from a little nap, mkay?" Draco rolled his eyes when he spoke.

"I don't know how long we're gonna be in there, it might take a while. Dumbledore, we know Hogwarts will fight, but they aren't ready. Will you train them?" Gin looked at the older man.

"I will, but the war is in your hands now, the army, the planning, it's all yours. I'm getting too old for this. Ginny, I'm sorry things happened the way they did."

"It isn't your fault, and it's Ginevra now, for Bill."

"He died honorably; he fought protecting Diagon Alley and all the people in it, wizard and muggle alike."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Ok, it's time to move out." Blaise said leading Ginevra through the door and back down to the Dungeons. They all changed in silence when they got back to their room. When they walked out their door another ten minutes later they were all wearing shorts, tanks, and dragon-hide boots. Gin even had a strip of dragon-hide that was spelled to hold her wand until she needed it and to fit anywhere, at the moment it was overlapping her shorts, high on her thigh. They were dressed in all black as they crossed the grounds at a fast walk, when they reached the edge of the forest she turned to them.

"Stop at the first big enough clearing, should be a couple of hours in at least."

"Man am I glad we don't lose our clothes when we shift." Draco smirked and leapt forward through the trees, his body changing before their eyes.

"He makes it look so sexy." She whispered shivering.

"If you're cold you shouldn't have worn shorts."

"Not cold, he just gave me goose bumps." She leapt into the air and chased after him not waiting for Blaise to catch up, she knew he was right on her tail. They raced through the trees and vines as the sun rose above them, though they could not see it through the thick roof of the forest. When Draco burst through the wall of ivy into a huge clearing he skidded to a stop and howled, minutes later Ginevra and Blaise came crashing in to find Draco already sitting in his trance towards the middle of the miniature valley.

"Makes ya wonder just how big the forest is and what all's in here…." Blaise said softly.

"Not really, let's just get to work."

"Gin," he whispered looking at her through sad eyes.

"I'm trying not to break down here Blaise, and that means I have to keep it all in, every last bit of it. Come on." She sat next to the gorgeous blond already finding his center, and began to draw on her magic as well. Blaise sat between them and closed his eyes surrendering to the Earth. Blaise was funneling himself down through the Earth but started losing contact with his body. Draco and Ginevra each grabbed one of his hands and tied their magic to his, allowing him to sink deeper. The sun was hidden behind the greenery and back at the castle students were leaving lunch and heading back to classes. Back in the forest Ginevra and Draco's eyes snapped open and they stared at Blaise, waiting. The dark Slytherin turned his head with eyes still closed to the opposite side of the clearing, facing the rest of the forest. His eyes fluttered open and he stood, not looking at his lovers. Draco and Ginevra followed his lead and stood as well, they watched the bushes and the ivy waiting on something to fly through the wall of green towards them; all they got was a fox who came out slowly and watched them.

"It's just a fox." Draco said looking at Blaise. Gin poked him in the side and pointed to the roof of the trees where the leaves were shifting to allow a ray of light in to the clearing near the fox.

"They're here." She whispered and Draco raised an eyebrow at her but dropped it when the ivy started to take shape on the other side of the fox. The light was moving and when Ginevra looked at it she saw a person inside it, she looked at the bit of forest that was taking shape and it too was forming into a person.

"We are waiting for one more." It sounded like music, warm music, when the Spirit of the Weather spoke through the light.

"Water." Draco said looking at the other Spirits. "Weather, Creatures, Plants, and…"

"Me." The figure of water said pooling out from a bush and raising itself up to take shape. Gin smiled and spoke,

"You aren't really talking are you? In fact, you aren't really here."

"What are you… oh. We're still in our trances sitting in our little triangle," he looked at the Spirits "and you're in all of our heads."

"Very good." The Spirit of the Creatures said wagging his bushy tail.

"We are glad you are stronger than you were last time, and that you've found my other half." Said Weather.

"But we won't go to war with you." The Plants spoke this time and Draco squinted looking for a mouth in all the vines.

"We don't want you to fight, but we do want you to come out of your little… slumber." He said.

"We will not come out while war is going on, and we do not want our home destroyed during your war."

"Ok first off I'm tired of people calling this my war. Second, you don't have to and we will try to protect the forest. Third, we want you to come out of hiding when the war is over, when we win, that is. We want you to live out in the open,"

"Well, as open as we live with muggles running around an all." Draco interjected and Ginevra rolled her eyes.

"Right, but we want you to live freely, live with us. Will you come out when the war is over?"

The Spirits shared a look and then Water spoke up, "When Voldemort is destroyed and it is safe, yes, we will return to the world. Now since we will not participate in this war, we will give you gifts that will aid you in battle." The Spirits formed a small circle and began to glow. The Slytherins had to turn their backs to the Spirits when the light grew too bright and they gasped when they felt power pressing into their backs between their shoulder blades. All of their eyes were instantly black and flamed when they dropped to the ground, digging their fingers into the Earth and trying to breathe. They let their air out in a rush when their backs split open and blood trickled down their sides soaking into their now torn tanks. Ginevra stood first and looked over her shoulder at the black leathery wings now extending from her back. When the flames in her eyes looked upon the wings on her back the flame jumped to them and they were enveloped in the same fire leaving her eyes a blank black. She turned to face the Spirits and her voice was not her own when she spoke.

"Thanks," she put her hand up to her throat and cleared it before speaking again. "Flaming wings." She looked confused when the voice coming from her mouth still wasn't hers. "What's going on?" Gin asked them.

"It is still your voice, but it is also us as well, you have our sounds in your voice when you use your wings." They all said together. Draco and Blaise finally stood and looked at the Spirits.

"What will we sound like to everyone else?"

"You will sound like the wind blowing through the trees, like the falling rain, like nature." They said.

"Why aren't our wings and eyes like Gin's?" Draco asked.

"She wanted it that way, that's the only way I know how to say it, you decide when you want your wings and when they are covered in your magic. It's all up to you. But just so you know when your magic is on your wings and you are flying your magic will fall and trail behind you, so be cautious until you learn to control it, though I doubt that will take long."

"Will the wings work on our Animagus forms?" Gin asked.

"They will come to you no matter what form you take. Now we must go, time travels different here, it's only been a few minutes in here but it is after curfew back at your Castle."

"Thank you." Gin and Draco said together. The Spirits disappeared but their voices sounded in all three of their heads.

'_Brother, it was always you, but do not fear you will live on forever. I look to your return.'_

'_Dragon, the time is coming. Lucius will be the lesser pain of the war, be ready to protect.'_

'_You will get your revenge before long but be prepared to lose more before the end. The hardest thing in this world is living in it.'_

They opened their eyes at the same time and looked around but could see nothing through the darkness. Ginevra touched her back where her wings should have been but found only her torn and bloody tank top. She closed her eyes and called on them and screamed when they burst from her back for the second time that night.

"Fuck! That's gonna take some getting used to." She let her fire fill her eyes so she could see in the others.

They screamed and their wings were suddenly there. "Alright let's get back." Gin said giving her wings a couple of practice flaps before leaping into the air and letting them take her full weight. She strained for a minute, hovering over the ground and then she soared upwards, breaking through the roof of the forest. Draco and Blaise rose behind her as she flew towards Dumbledore's tower, the moonlight bouncing off their huge black wings.


	19. Building an Army

**A/N: alright so here it is….warning stories gonna end soon… sorry its taking me so long… please keep reading and reviewing…. Thanks-manda**

Chapter 19 Building an Army

_'Albus.' _Ginevra's voice sounded in his head and he sat up in bed. _'Be a dear and let us in.'_ He blinked a couple of times and put on a robe when he crawled out from under the covers.

'_Can't open a door anymore Ginevra? I think having so much power is making you lazy.'_ He said jokingly and her laughter sounded from far away.

'_I can't open doors you keep locked.'_ She said and he walked out into his office.

'_I don't keep it locked.'_ He said his voice turning serious.

'_Not that door, this one.'_ A knock sounded to his right and he laughed when he realized they were outside on his balcony. He opened the door and they filed in tucking their wings close to their bodies to avoid getting caught in the doorway.

"I see you got presents." He laughed.

"Aye that we did." Blaise said in his new voice.

"My God, you have their voices." He stared at them in awe.

"Now Albus, it isn't polite to stare." She giggled and closed her eyes drawing her wings back into her body.

"I'll be damned." Draco said softly.

"What?" she asked looking at them as they sat down drawing their own wings in.

"You've got tattoos where they come out. Which prolly means we do too." Blaise said.

"So, I take it things went well, judging by the pretty gifts and the fact that you're back in less than a day." The Headmaster watched them with that infamous twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus please get rid of that blasted twinkle or at least tell us why it's there." Gin smirked at him.

"We're on a first name basis now?"

"Well, I think of you as more of a friend and an advisor more than anything else so it seems appropriate. Is that a problem?" she asked sincerely.

"Not at all, Ginevra. Now then, while you were out I contacted Charlie."

"And?"

"He is speaking with the other trainers and he sends his love."

"Thank you, what of the army?"

"It is your army now, I'm handing everything over to you three."

"But Sir…."

"I do not think I will make it through this war so I will help you with it, but it is time for your generation to step up and take the lead."

"Yes Sir." The three of them said together.

"The Trolls are lost to us, I would count on them being on his side along with the majority of the Goblin population, you have Hogwarts behind you and I've called in the Order to help the me and the other Professors train them."

"What about the Vampires?"

"Or the Gryffins?"

"Fuck the creatures, what about the other schools and the rest of the wizard population?" Blaise said growing angry.

"Calm down Blaise." Gin said taking his hand in hers. "Ok Albus, where is everyone? The Gryffins, Vampires, Werewolves where do they usually go?"

"Don't worry about the Vamps, I'll take care of them and I'll try and… persuade a few people." Draco said standing. He gave them both a quick kiss and went back out the door leading to the balcony and jumped.

"I'll go talk to the other schools personally, we should both be back in a day or two." He kissed Ginevra and followed after Draco.

"The Gryffins?" she turned back to the older man.

"There should be a family or two on the other side of the mountains behind Hogsmeade."

"Alright, I'd like to take Severus with me tomorrow, I plan on going public after I talk with the Gryffins, and I'd rather like to have him with me when I fight with Fudge so that I don't kill the slimy bastard."

"Just be careful."

"Albus?"

"What is it?"

"Wizarding wars aren't like muggle wars are they?" she asked in a small voice full of fear.

"What do you mean?"

"Their wars… they last for years… I don't want this to last. I need to let things… let people… go."

"No, Ginevra, our wars last maybe a month, but the damage is just as great since our population isn't as large as theirs. Death is still death and there will be a lot of deaths." She nodded and closed her eyes letting out a sigh. "You're free to the fire as long as you need it, but get some sleep, it might be the last time you get to for a while." He gave the young woman a last sad look and retired to his bedroom. She slid out of the chair into the floor and crawled over to the fireplace where she grabbed a handful of floo powder and called her brother.

"Dumble… sorry Gin, oh Gods how are you?" Charlie said sticking his head out of the fire.

"I'm alright Charlie but I have a war to organize, how are you with the other trainers?"

"Most of them will fight, that gives you around fifteen Dragons."

"Well fifteen is more than I thought we'd get, thank you Charlie." She wiped a tear away before it fell.

"Oh sissa, you haven't dealt with it at all have you." It wasn't a question and she knew it.

"No. Of course I haven't, I have a war to fight I can't break down yet. I have to do this for him!" she cried.

"Baby girl, just don't _die _for him. He'd never forgive you and he'd prolly spend an eternity berating you for it." She laughed.

"Probably. You 'member that one time when…"

"Yea…."

"And then he… and you…."

"I 'member everything, every moment, every hex, every scar, every tear…. I remember baby girl and I will never forget just as you won't. Now go get some sleep so you can be ready for this war. And be careful, I love you sissa."

"I love you too, bubba." She whispered and Charlie's head disappeared. Ginevra waved her hand and killed the fire on her way out the door.

She walked through the halls with flames in her eyes so she could see, since she could see heat signatures it was like infrared or night vision. She reached the painting of Avalon and whispered "New hope." And slipped inside, sure Slytherins are evil but they can't have obvious passwords. She walked into their room and called her PJs to her as she headed to the bathroom. She stripped out of her dirty clothes and turned on the water as she stepped into the shower. She scrubbed the dirt off, washed her hair, and was letting the water rinse everything away when the tears started to fall. "Oh Gods, Bill… Perce…. Why?" She sobbed and let the tears mix with the water. She was shaking hard trying to hold in her sobs, "Why?" she screamed, her tears were blinding her and she punched the wall her hand cracking the tile. She winced and brought her hand to her stomach and sank to the floor the water washing her tears and blood down the drain. 'Pull yourself together damn it, you've still got a war to fight.'

She turned off the water and stepped out; she dried off quickly and pulled on her knickers and silk PJs leaving her wet towel on the floor with her dirty laundry. Ginevra crawled into bed and pulled the sheets tight around her. Her tears fell freely and she wept herself to sleep.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.Dream.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

"Lady Ginevra, may I ask what it is you are doing in that tree?" a miniature Ginevra smiled down at her eldest brother.

"Bill! I told Ron about a dream I had and he laughed at me and said I would never fly." So here I am, I'm going to prove him wrong." She said stubbornly.

"Of course you can fly, you can do anything you want Gin. You have more power than Ron could ever imagine." Charlie said walking up the hill towards them.

"He's just mad he could never figure out how to fly." Bill winked at Charlie who then pulled out his wand very stealthily.

"Nuh-uh!" the young Gin said shocked.

"It's true." Said Charlie smiling, "It's why he loves Quidditch so much, the only way he can fly is with a broom between his legs."

"I'm sure you can do it Gin, don't think about it, just let it happen." Bill said taking a few steps backwards. Glancing at Charlie he gave his younger brother a slight nod. "Fly to me sissa." He held out his arms to her. She looked down; she was a good twenty feet away from Bill and fifteen feet above the ground.

"You can do it baby girl." Charlie said and she didn't notice the swish and flick of his wand as she jumped and he whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." And instead of falling to the ground Ginevra floated through the air, her eyes fixed on Bill. She squealed as she floated to him and he plucked her out of the air when she got close enough and he grinned at Charlie.

"I knew you could do it." Said Bill in her ear before he set her down. She sped off to the Burrow and threw the door open.

"Ha! I told you so! I can fly!" she screamed at a boy a little older than herself. She laughed and looked back out the open door where her two favorite brothers were barely more than shadows on the top of the hill, the sun setting behind them.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.End Dream.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

Gin woke up smiling, a lone tear making its way down her pale cheek at the memories of all the little things they had ever done for her. She let out a small laugh and stood to get ready; she dressed in another tank and shorts, she wore all black and it contrasted with her pale skin, she strapped her wand to her leg and grabbed a nice robe for later and put it in a small bag with a bottle of water she got out of the little fridge in the training room. While she was getting ready she called to Severus. '_Severus? I need you to help me today we have to take a little trip to the mountains and then some public speaking so choose your clothes carefully. I'll call back in a minute.' _ And she cut the connection off and continued to run around grabbing things and trying to make it all fit in her bag where nothing was going to get ruined. She walked out of the room and started down the hall. _'Severus.' _ He joined her as she past his room and they made their way outside. When they were standing on the steps outside the Castle he turned to her.

"What're we doing?"

"We're gonna go see the Gryffins and then Fudge, fun fun. Umm we're gonna fly so here in a sec you're gonna need to hold on to me."

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her like she was crazy but she wasn't looking at him she was trying to tie her bag around her waist instead of putting it on her back, when she was situated she closed her eyes and winced when the wings sprung from her back and tore through her tank top but her bra was still intact.

'Huh, guess they come out just above that, awesome.' She smirked, "You ready?" she finally looked up at the Potions Master who was staring at her in shock. "Oh right, got wings now, so do Draco and Blaise, they were gifts. Ok get over it and let's go." She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "You're gonna have to help me out here." Dazed, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared at the black things protruding from her back as they started to flap. They rose off the ground and flew over the grounds of Hogwarts and then the town and finally the mountains. It took less than half an hour but her arms and wings were tired so she sat down on the peak of a mountain and took out her water and let her wings fold back into her body.

"Why didn't we just apparate? Oh, my bad, you probably don't have your license yet."

"Actually I do, but I didn't know exactly where we were going and the wards haven't been altered for that." Severus sat down beside her and they watched the forest below them for signs of the Gryffins.

"There." He said pointing after an hour of scanning the trees and mountains for movement. She looked in the direction he was pointing but couldn't see anything so she blinked and looked with black and red eyes. At the base of a mountain there was a group of Gryffins play fighting. She stood and grabbed Severus and jumped, they fell through the air fast and half way down she called her wings back out and they slowed down. They flew the rest of the way down and when their legs were on solid ground Severus leaned against a tree, breathing unsteadily.

"Do not do that again." He said softly and she laughed.

"Didn't mean to scare you Sev oh wait, that's exactly what I was going for, my bad." He glared at her and she went in search for the Gryffins.

* * *

"Mother, fight with me? Stand against him, just come with me now to the Castle and stay there 'til the war. Please?" Draco watched his mother thinking it through as she stared into the fire. 

"What if you lose? And he comes after us? What then Draco, I wouldn't be able to come back here with him, I won't." she looked her son in the eyes and he smiled.

"We won't lose, and I _will_ kill him, you need not worry about that. Besides, Severus will be by my side."

"Oh you're a right bastard, you know that." He smirked at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Eh, I'm a Malfoy."

"No, you're a Black by nature."

"Yea yea, pack your things we need to leave before he gets back."

"Draco, they're preparing for war too, he isn't coming back until after."

"Then he won't be coming back. Go get your things, I'll be here." Narcissa turned and started up a nearby staircase. "Dulce?" Draco called into the now empty room and with a pop a tiny house-elf appeared. "I want you to get the rest of the house-elves and go to Hogwarts, all of you."

"Yes, Master. Why is we going _there_,Sir?"

"I won't have you fight the war, but you can at least heal those who will be. Now go." He said gently and Narcissa reappeared just as the elf left with another pop.

"Dulce?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Dulce was always your favorite."

"He used to heal me afterwards… I sent him to get the house-elves to Hogwarts. Is Selena Zabini on our side?"

"Get her away from Zach and I'm sure she'd love you forever." Draco shuddered at that thought and shook his head.

"Anyways, let's go get her." They went to the closest fire place and went to Zabini Manor. When they stepped out they were greeted by another house-elf. "Go get your Mistress for me." Draco said.

"No need Kiki, I'm here." Said a beautiful voice and Selena came around a corner.

"Selena." Draco nodded his head "Join us and your son in fighting the upcoming war?" Selena raised a delicate eyebrow at him and smiled.

"But of course, Kiki tell the other house-elves to head to Hogwarts and then go pack me a bag, we're leaving." The elf bowed and disappeared with a crack.

"That took less persuading than you mother." Draco said with a smile turning to Narcissa.

"Unlike Cissa, I was never in love with my husband. I go where Blaise goes, he's the only reason I stayed here, and my elves wouldn't leave them here either." Kiki came back with a crack and a bag in her hand,

"The others are leaving now Mistress." Selena took the bag from Kiki and smiled at the elf.

"I'll take that, you go on Kiki." She said taking the bag and heading past the Malfoys to the fire place. "Go Kiki." She said and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Hogwarts!" she shouted and stepped into the flames, the last thing she heard was the crack of Kiki disappearing.

* * *

Blaise looked out at them letting them take in his words. 'Gin is so much better at this.' He thought. "This isn't just a fight for Hogwarts. This is a fight for the Wizarding world and for its people! You're school has a reputation for being evil, but I know there is nothing evil about learning the Dark Arts. I am asking you to stand against true evil and show them that dark magic can be used for good, to stand with people who misjudged you and show them that if you were evil you would be fighting against them not with them. Beauxbatons is already sending the willing to Hogwarts, will you stand with us?" 

"I'm in!" some one shouted from the crowd.

"Me too!" and soon there were shouts all over the place. Blaise nodded and strode out of the huge room. He was standing outside in the snow when the Headmaster found him.

"You make a good case." He said to Blaise.

"Take the boat again, probably be the quickest and safest way."

"Alright. It was an honor meeting you."

"Thank you." Blaise said and disappeared into the night sky. 'That went better than I thought it would. Now back to Hogwarts, to home, to Drake and Gin.'

He walked into the Entrance Hall near dawn and called out, _'Draco, Gin, you back yet?'_

'_Dumbledore's office.'_

'_Be there in a minute.' _Gin's voice said last. Blaise strode through the halls to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office,

"Sherbet." He said and climbed the stairs. He entered the office and stopped instantly. "Mum?"

"Hi dear, join us." Selena said ignoring her son's confusion. Blaise sat in the last empty chair on Draco's left. As soon as he was seated the balcony door flew open and Ginevra and Severus walked through, Gin already tucking her wings back in.

"Ah damn, no more chairs." She smiled and went to sit on Blaise's lap leaving the Potions Master standing behind Draco looking rather awkward. Everyone turned to look at Ginevra. "Damn you guys really took this as _my_ war didn't you?" she looked around at all the faces staring at her.

"No, you just tend to take charge is all kitten." Blaise said grinning up at her and sliding his hand up her thigh. She slapped his hand and Draco laughed, the adults watched them and that twinkle was flaring in Dumbledore's eyes. Draco cleared his throat,

"Right, so the Vamps don't want to fight until we're about to lose that way they can be our saviors. But we got the Malfoy and Zabini house-elves and we're going to work on getting a few Veelas as well."

"Got people from both schools." Added Blaise.

"Got a family of Gryffins and I don't know about the rest of the world…." She drifted off.

"I think it's safe to say we will have at least some wizard allies. She's good at persuasion." Severus.

"Aww thanks Sev!" she said in a gushy voice. "Yea, called a public meting at the Ministry with reporters and crap so anyone who does want to fight will be coming here. But it also means that Voldemort will probably be bringing the war here, to us. Ok so… what are the house-elves going to do? Surely you don't want them to fight?"

"No, I figure they can be the majority of our healers and we can put them in the trees so they can protect the Spirits and the forest." Draco looked at his girlfriend.

"Yea, I think that'd work. Alright umm, when Charlie gets here I want the Dragons on the roof keeping watch; I've already got the Gryffins holding a perimeter just inside the wards. Meanwhile, I want people training or helping to train during the day and actually getting some rest at night, I don't care if you have to take a sleeping potion, we don't need someone getting killed because they were too tired to block a curse."

"When's Charlie going to get here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I already am." He said walking through the door.


	20. Memories, Prep, New Arrivals and Love

**A/N: i know it took a while but here it is and ihope its worth the wait...two more chapters and its over so thank you for reading and reviewing and keep it up..love you guys!-manda**

Chapter 20 Memories, Preparations, New Arrivals, and Love

Draco and Blaise entered their room to the laughter of their love and her brother. "Well, we didn't mean to interrupt." Draco drawled but his smile gave him away.

"How was there anything to interrupt? We just left Dumbledore's office a few minutes ago and you guys were barely ahead of us." Blaise looked at the two Weasleys with amusement shining in his.

"Not sure about that one, but I was just telling him about a dream I had last night."

"Wow, a dream, a real one? That's the first in awhile."

"Yea, but it was a memory mostly I just had to remind him of it and we started laughing and now you guys are here."

"Well what's so funny then?" Draco and Blaise walked around the couch and sat in the floor with Ginevra leaving Charlie on the couch alone.

"K, so Gin was like six then, and she had this dream we have no clue what it was but apparently in it she could fly. Well she told Ron about it and…."

"The git told me I couldn't fly!"

"So she runs outside and climbs this big tree in the backyard. When I got out there she was talking to Bill already and he was telling her she could fly."

"And Charlie comes up the hill saying Ron's just jealous and of course I can fly."

"Bill holds out his arms to her and tells her to fly to him and then gives me a slight nod. So right as Gin jumps out of the tree I cast Wingardium Leviosa and she floats to Bill."

"Only I didn't know he'd made me fly until this morning." Gin said laughing.

"Anyways Bill plucks her out of the air and she runs inside screaming at Ron…."

"Told ya so!" Gin hollered and they all started laughing.

"Damn Drake, why didn't we have childhoods like that?"

"Because we got her." He said nodding to Ginevra.

"Where's everyone else staying?" Charlie asked.

"I guess you're staying here and our mums are down the hall near Severus's room."

"Bet she's thrilled about that." Blaise said laughing.

"Probably, but I'd rather not think about that right now." Draco said turning green. The others laughed and Draco shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thoughts he was now having of his mother and the only man he considered a father.

"Ok, you've heard about my childhood now I wanna hear some of your good memories, new or old." Gin said.

"Alright," Said Blaise biting his lip in concentration "just remember Drake and I have known each other most of our lives. Let's see…. Second year…."

"Damn! I was gonna do that one!" Draco yelled.

"Yea well, blow me. So me and Drake get on the train beginning of second year and we're looking for people to terrorize when all of a sudden this girl gets on and we stop dead in the middle of the hall. She's hidden under layers of baggy, old clothes but she's still beautiful and Drake looks at her and sighs and says all sad like 'Yea I met her this summer; she's in love with _Potter._' We watched as she looked for a compartment and then hid when the mudblood came into the car. When she disappeared we went back to our compartment and kicked Crabbe and Goyle out and started thinking of all the ways we could make Potter look like an idiot and possible torture plans." Blaise looked from Ginevra to Charlie and said, "Yea been in love with your lil sis for a fair bit, we have." Charlie just nodded.

"Hmm, good memory… ah! Ok this was what last year? Year before? Anyways me and Blaise were already together but we were still moping about you being with anyone other than us. So due to all the pining over you we noticed the moment you realized you didn't really love Potter, though that was a few years ago, and you moved on- we still thank the Gods for that. This particular year, Blaise and I took it upon ourselves to rid you of every dumbass you let near you." Ginevra and Charlie stared open mouthed at Draco, while Blaise rolled around on the floor laughing. "Ok let's see, Gryffindor number one in the library in what, October? Yea, October. So guy's lookin' at a book and when ya got near him- bam- it's a dirty wizard magazine!" Gin was shaking her head at Draco as he continued. "Gryf number two: Christmas weekend, we slipped a, umm, well, sort of an anti-love spell into his pumpkin juice, made him check out every girl but you. So naturally he had a boner for everyone else when you went to thank him for the diary you were never going to use." By now Charlie was holding on to Blaise laughing and Gin was still staring in shock at the sexy blond in front of her. "Only Ravenclaw: Valentines Hogsmeade trip,"

"Oh Gods, that was you! You're bloody evil both of you!" She shouted and Draco finally howled with laughter.

"Wait, what? What'd you two do?" Charlie asked.

"We…."

"No!" Gin shouted and dove at Draco pinning him to the floor and covering his mouth, Blaise used this opportunity to lean in and whisper in Charlie's ear.

"No way!" he shouted and fell off the couch laughing, "You, you….oh Gods." He was rolling around on the floor when Gin finally noticed that Blaise had already told him.

"Stupid blighter." She laughed relaxing against Draco and taking her hand off his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I can't believe you two got away with that, I mean honestly a teacher and a student in the _pub_…."

"Yea, prolly would've been funnier if he hadn't been a virgin."

"Nah that was half the fun, the other half being that they did _that_ of their own free will! I mean seriously Trelawney!" Blaise shuddered and they all looked to Charlie who was now laughing so hard he was silent and crying. Ginevra gave a little grin and crawled off Draco and over to her brother who she then proceeded to tickle.

"Ma… make… her… stop!" Charlie cried between breaths. Draco and Blaise pulled her away from Charlie and Draco pinned her to the floor while Blaise was tickling her in all the usual spots but to no affect.

"Won't work, I'm not ticklish." She said matter-of-factly.

"I swear we've tickled you before… I just can't 'member where." Charlie sat up and leaned his back against the couch.

"It's her thighs." He said and she shot him a glare before she was assaulted by Blaise's hands.

"Ok, ok, I give!" She shouted five minutes later. "I'm tired. Let me up so I can go to bed. If you guys are staying up for a while I'm gonna put a silencing charm on the curtains so I don't have to listen to you. When you're done make the couch into a bed for Charlie, night bubba." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and heading to her chest, taking out a pair of silk green PJs. She changed in the bathroom and then headed to bed. Ginevra crawled between the sheets and had the curtains close around her, drowning out the stories of her childhood.

'_I love you two, good night.'_

* * *

"Cissa when Lucius dies are you going to move in on Severus?" Selena asked her friend. 

"I might, if Draco's ok with it, and if he'll still have me."

"Honey, he's waited this long, I don't think another few months will be a problem."

"Really?"

"He's been in love with you since we were all here, but since you were in an arranged marriage and he couldn't stop it, he waited. He already treats our sons like they're his own. He loves you and Draco, Cissa, and more importantly: you both love him."

"What would I do without you Selena?"

"Whither and die, my friend, whither and die." She laughed. "Oh I'm only joking, Honestly, Cissa." She added when the other woman gasped.

"What about you? What will you do when Zach is dead?"

"I dunno, with Sirius gone, I'm losing faith in love. Blaise is all I have left, I'll make the most of things I suppose."

* * *

Blaise and Draco had stopped dead when the heard their mothers' voices and a pink tinge covered their cheeks. 

"What's up with you two?" Charlie asked looking from one to the other.

"My mum." They both said.

"I don't wanna know."

"My mum is in love with Uncle Sev."

"Mine's in love with Sirius, I think I win since he's kinda, well… _gone_."

"Why is it that when someone says 'I don't wanna know' people always go and tell them? I mean does anyone ever think that they actually mean they don't want to know? 'Cause honestly, I didn't want to know." Charlie said his voice a good deal louder than when he had started. Draco and Blaise laughed and mumbled an apology and Charlie just grinned. "Eh, been holdin' that one in for awhile, bound to blow up sometime. Sorry it was on you two."

"So, back to the point, what're you guys gonna do 'bout Gin? I mean we're cool with same sex marriages, unlike the muggles, but how are you gonna pull off a wedding between three people? Or are you not gonna get married or what?"

"Damn, you're thorough."

"This is my baby sis we're talking about, and she is my favorite in the family."

"Yea, we noticed."

"Dunno yet…. We'll work the technicalities out later."

"Right now we just want to be together."

"Well, not that it matters, but when the time comes, if it does, I approve, of both of you."

"It matters, thank you Charlie." They said together and Blaise stood and headed for a cabinet by the fridge.

"Wanna get smashed?" Draco asked looking at Charlie.

"Hell yea."

"Blaise." Draco said turning to look at his dark lover who was holding three bottles of Firewhiskey.

* * *

"If we put that… no the Gryffins are there… damnit." Severus was mumbling to himself over a map of Hogwarts and a bunch of miniatures of the people and things on their side. "She wants the Dragons there backing up the Gryffins while we train, so they'll prolly be airborne during the fight. We'll keep our people away from the lake…." The wards went off and he stood knocking a Dragon to the floor. He called to the others and headed to the double doors of the Entrance Hall. _'Albus, What is it?'_

'_Durmstrang has arrived, go greet them while I finish preparing the rooms.'_

'_You're putting them in the Dungeons aren't you?'_

'_Yes Severus and Beauxbatons when they get here as well.' _

Draco, Blaise, and Ginevra had caught up to the Potions Master by the time he got to the doors and they all walked outside together. After ten minutes of waiting and no sign Gin spoke,

"That's it, I'm going." Her wings broke from her back through her PJs and her cloak and she took off into the night. She called her fiery eyes and looked out on the grounds searching for movement. At the edge of the lake she found them, along with a pissed Gryffin and a handful of Goblins. "The Castle is that way, don't wait for me. Go!" she shouted and they took off running, leaving her in the dark out numbered.

Draco and Blaise watched from the steps but saw nothing, "I can't take it, where are they?" Blaise said.

"Wait, there they are!" They ran to meet them as Charlie came out of the Castle.

"Charlie," Draco yelled over his shoulder "get them inside!" The students ran past them but the Professors stayed with Draco and Blaise.

"Where's Gin?"

"There were Goblins, she stayed."

"Show us, now!" They ran after the Professors and found Gin standing in the middle of a pile of Goblins and holding one up by the throat.

"'Ello boys." She said smiling at them.

"I don't understand. Why did you have to stay and fight them, what about the Gryffin that was here?" one of the Professors asked.

"I sent her away, I felt like relieving a little stress. That and if I would've left her alone with them we wouldn't have one to question." The Goblin passed out from lack of oxygen and they headed back to the Castle.

"What about them?" asked the other Professor.

"The Gryffins need to eat, and I will not listen to your objections on that matter. I don't like being questioned. Now then, obviously we don't have much time so I want to go over strategies and shit but I want the other students training."

"But what about…."

"Or helping to train, whatever." She glared at the male Professor. As they entered Dumbledore's office. "Narcissa, when Beauxbatons gets here I want you to take all of the strong Veelas with you, if they aren't strong enough to fight as a Veela then they'll fight with the others. Teach them how to control their powers longer or teach them things they don't know. I'm not a Veela so I dunno what all there is, just take care of it… please." The older woman nodded, "Thank you." She turned to the other Professors. "What are your names?"

"Korvich."

"I'm assuming that's a last name."

"I am Mila Druz."

"Alrighty then, do your students have any special training? Is there a reason they should be helping train instead of training?"

"They have Dark Arts training." He said like that made all the difference.

"I'm supposed to be impressed? Tell me what they can do then maybe that will mean a little more."

"They can turn Dark magic back on the person that used it, if it is being used in a way it shouldn't be."

"See, now that's something. Can they teach the others to do this?"

"No."

"Then they'll be training like all the others." He went to interrupt her but she kept talking. "You will work on their skills; I don't know how it works so just do what you can alright? Alright, moving on… can your students fight?"

"We just…."

"No, can they _fight _physically speaking?"

"Yes."

"Ok, are we teaching them to fight?" she asked Dumbledore who shook his head. "We should, as a last resort, when you're in a jam sock the shit out of 'em. Yepp, mkay let's talk strategies tomorrow, I want everyone to get some sleep now, I don't care if you have to take a sleeping potion just get some rest." She said and walked out of the office back towards the room she shared with Draco and Blaise, who were now walking beside her. Severus was showing the Professors to their rooms when Korvich pushed him into a room on the other side of the hall.

"Why are the students running this war?" he snarled at the younger man.

"How 'bout I lock you in a room with them and let you figure it out on your own?" he hissed. "They have more power than anyone else here, and that includes Dumbledore, who by the way is the one who put them in charge. Now get the hell out of my way before I move you."

"But they're children!" he shouted exasperated.

"They are not. If I have to tell you to get out of my way one more time I really will let them play with you." Korvich had a look of pure venom on his face but stepped aside anyways. The door opened and Draco, Ginevra, and Blaise walked in and Korvich tried to run but the door snapped closed and he was trapped, the four of them staring at him.

"Got your message Sev, what seems to be the problem?" Blaise said his eyes never leaving the pale man in front of him.

"He seems to think you three are unworthy of leading us into war." Severus replied coolly, his eyes laughing.

"_Really? _Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Draco asked.

"What is so _special_ about you three?" he glared at them as they burst out laughing remembering the little fuss they had over the same topic a while back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Gin said before taking her wolf form, Draco spread his wings and Blaise threw lightning at the man. They returned to normal and the four of them left a shaking Korvich alone.

"Oh." Was all he said as he crumpled to the floor having fainted.

* * *

"We want to help, Professor." The Golden Trio said as they hurtled into Dumbledore's office. 

"That's great Harry, but I'm afraid that call isn't up to me."

"What do you mean? _You're_ in charge."

"Of Hogwarts, the war is out of my hands now. I'm afraid you'll have to brave the Slytherin Dungeons if you really wish to help."

"_Snape!_"

"No, my sister." He said turning back to the door. "Thanks, Dumbledore!" he shouted over his shoulder and headed for the Dungeons.

"Ron! What're you doing?"

"I'm going to help, Harry. She asked me to fight this war with her and I intend to. If you don't want to then go back to Gryffindor tower, and what was that about up there? I thought you and Snape were doing well."

"We were, before all this war shit. And if he was leading the war I… I might lose him."

"Harry, this is war, people are going to die, and many more are going to get hurt. Either step up and deal or go back." Hermione shook her head at her friend and ran to catch up with Ron.

'Where are you Gin?' he asked himself, "Look around, they've gotta be here somewhere." As soon as he said it the painting behind him opened and Ginevra's head popped out.

"Looking for me, brother?" she said smiling.

"How did you?"

"You asked where I was, I heard you." She held the door open for him and Hermione and was shutting the door behind her when she heard him.

"Wait!" Harry called.

'_I'll be right outside, give me a minute.' _Gin stepped outside and closed the door behind her, leaving her alone in the hall with Harry.

"Gin, look I don't like you, I'm sorry can we just go in?" she slapped him, hard. "What the hell!" He shouted grabbing his face.

"I am in love with the two most gorgeous men alive and you think I'm out here to try and get your pants? I thought you had changed Potter but you just keep proving everyone wrong, yea, _everyone_. Severus, he loves you but he's ashamed of what you've become. Ron and Hermione have both grown up this year but they don't want to leave you behind because you're still their friend. Dumbledore, he's worked so hard at you, trying to point you in the right direction but you just, I dunno. But damn Potter, I know you've had it rough, you were different and you tried not to stay that way which is good but… I don't know but until you grow up, you aren't fighting in this war. Go back to the tower, I'll figure something out later." There were tears in his eyes when she finished and she shook her head sadly at him, "Go Potter, you don't belong here right now." Harry gave her one last look and then left. Gin walked back inside to find her brothers wrestling on the floor, she shook her head. "Forgot they hadn't seen each other yet."

"We're… hungry." Ron grunted from somewhere under Charlie, who nodded in agreement. She went to the fridge and opened it then shut it and spoke to it.

"Can we get food for, oh I don't know, twenty people? We're going to have a meeting in here. You've got a few minutes, take your time." _'Albus, meeting in our room, bring anyone we need.'_

'_Be there in a few.'_

'_Severus, can you get Korvich and Mila… wait…their here.'_ She said the last part aloud as well and Ron asked,

"Who?"

"Beauxbatons." Draco and Blaise said.

'_Severus, shut those wards off!'_ she called out to him as the three of them ran out the door.

"Back in a second!" Draco yelled as the door shut behind them. When they got outside Beauxbatons was already filing out of the carriage that they had parked on the edge of the steps.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Blaise said in a voice like a muggle flight attendant, not that he knew it. "Thank you for coming, we're glad to have you in the fight."

"Breakfast just started if you're hungry." Draco drawled and the students ran past them. "Big doors on your left!" he cried after them.

"I'll get Hagrid to take care of these guys." Blaise said giving the nearest horse a big pat. "And I've got some stuff to do in Hogsmeade, anyone need anything?"

"Not particularly, at least not now."

"If you see anything we need don't hesitate to get it." Draco said as Blaise let his wings out and took off to Hagrid's hut.

'_What's he gonna do?'_

'_I dunno, but it's prolly something we won't like….' _ They led Madame Maxime inside and met Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey on their way to their room. When they walked in the bed was gone and in its place sat a large round table with food covering it and chairs all around. Ron, Charlie, and Severus were already sitting down and the others joined them but Draco was frozen in the door way.

"Some bloody knights of the round table we are." Gin whispered and then saw Draco.

"My bed… what the hell did they…my bed!" he turned shocked eyes to Gin.

"Drake, it's ok…. Right now it's a table… we'll get the bed back later."

"But that was my fucking bed!" he hissed.

"Yes, it was our _fucking _bed and I promise we'll break it back in later so suck it up." She whispered in his ear and dropped a light kiss on his cheek.

"War over breakfast, how charming."


	21. Quidditch and Sex

**A/N: Here it is…sorry it took so long… one more chapter left ill try an get it typed an posted as soon as possible…thanks for staying with me… love you guys!**

Chapter 21 Quidditch and Sex

December came and with it a sense of calm. The Goblin had been interrogated with Veritaserum; though it did little good since the Goblin only knew that Voldemort was going to march on Hogwarts. The snow came early and the few who knew thanked Blaise for it since it was one of the few joys they had left. Trips to Hogsmeade had not been cancelled but no one was allowed to travel alone anymore- and no one wished to break that rule knowing that it would bring them torture and death at the hands of Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters. So training continued with stronger hope and those in charge continued to prepare for the worst.

* * *

"This is your last chance." Ginevra said standing before everyone ion the Great Hall. "Tomorrow the train will leave Hogsmeade station and anyone who is not on board will be stuck here. Think long and hard about what you want to do, your life is in your own hands, not mine or anyone else's. Not everyone will make it out of this alive, so be very sure you want to take the risk. The fear of war and death has lessened of late and although that makes training easier I want to make sure you understand what war is. This isn't a duel or a fight between siblings or friends; it is a fight to the death between enemies. War is cold, cruel death, but it is not pointless. Anyone who dies in battle, be they on our side or not, will have died fighting for what they believed in and that is a good death. There is honor in a death like that, but make no mistake it will most likely be a very painful death. We will all be injured in this fight, myself included, and some will die. So ask yourself if you are willing to die for this cause, but more importantly ask yourself if you can kill for this cause. The train leaves tomorrow after lunch, if you aren't on it, be prepared to kill or be killed because we fight for loved ones lost, for the ones we still have, for ourselves, for Hogwarts, and for the world- wizard and muggle alike. If we fall, the world falls." She looked out at them and turned to leave when a shout made her turn back.

"Can we win this war?" the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.

"We can."

"How many will die?" another voice she couldn't place.

"Many, too many."

"And would _you_ die to win this war?" the crowd parted to show a group of cloaked figures.

"I would, and I might."

"Oh alright."

"We were only checking." The twins said as the entire group through their hoods back.

"It's a Gryffindor invasion." Draco mumbled causing Blaise to snort. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Lee Jordan, and Oliver strode forward.

"At your service My Lady." Fred and George said in unison as they curtsied. Gin laughed and the twins wrapped her in a tight hug. They pulled back,

"So what's up?"

"Yea, how's war?"

"Exhausting." They joined the others and left the Great Hall. "I don't wanna go to the Dungeons just yet, how 'bout a game of Quidditch?" she asked. Everyone shouted some form of agreement and Hermione sighed. "If Lee doesn't want to play you can sit with him, alright?" she said to the older girl and Hermione nodded then looked around.

"Where'd they all go?"

"Off to get their brooms. We might as well head to the Pitch; they'll be right behind us. The girls arrived at the Pitch just as everyone else was jumping off their brooms.

"Here, Love." Draco said handing Gin her broom.

"Thanks. Lee, are you gonna play?"

"Nah, I gotta see this."

"Ok so 'Mione you can sit with him." She looked around and frowned. "That makes it eleven, my team will go lighter than yours." She said turning to Potter. "I want Draco, Blaise, Charlie, and Oliver everyone else is yours. Sound fair?"

"Yea, sure." Gin turned back to her team and they huddled.

"Alright so Draco's seeker, Oliver you're keeper obviously, Charlie you'll be the only beater and Blaise and I will be chasers. That work for everyone?" They all nodded. "Now let's play some Quidditch." She smirked and turned to face the other team.

They all rose into the air and she shook hands with Potter and nodded to Lee who unleashed the balls.

Blaise had the quaffle and was streaking off down the field before anyone had realized what happened. He dropped it to Gin who caught her brother off guard and scored. Angelina recovered it and took off but lost it almost as quick. Gin passed to Blaise who passed it back over Katie's head. Gin caught it and flew around Ron a few times and dropped the ball to Blaise who scored without Ron even noticing.

Fred and George couldn't follow Blaise or Gin so they took to aiming at Charlie and Draco instead. Resulting in the former hitting it towards Angelina causing George to fly over to protect her and the latter who just used Potter for a shield.

Oliver just sat watching the game occasionally dodging a bludger.

Hermione tried to follow the entire game for once, especially since Lee wouldn't shut up about it.

"Damn did you see that?! They're like one and they're fast! I mean score already ninety to zero and Angie's the best chaser I've ever seen, well 'til now of course." Draco laughed as Potter scanned the Pitch.

'_You guys ready to win yet?'_ Draco called out to everyone causing Charlie to nearly miss a bludger and Oliver to drop ten feet but both nodded. Ginevra and Blaise each gave him a 'yea' and he dove. Potter followed blindly after him but failing to keep up for the first time.

Draco was seeing in shades of blue but was starting to get woozy so he let his eyes go back to normal. Potter was starting to catch up, having finally caught sight of the golden ball himself. They swerved and rose and fell and twisted and even did a zigzag through all the players before dropping again. Potter pushed past Draco who stopped to watch the snitch and then took off in a different direction. The snitch tried to out maneuver Potter who was still trailing it but settled for an abrupt change of direction, which slowed him down a little. It was half way across the Pitch when Draco came out of no where and cut it off. He curled his fingers around the tiny ball and looked up in time to see Potter heading at him full speed.

Harry was too close to change directions or stop so he hoped Draco would move he braced for impact but it never came. Instead there was just a very cold feeling covering him from head to feet. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't, tried to move but his body didn't seem to work. He felt himself falling through the air and then a warm feeling cancelling out cold. He opened his eyes to see his hands were still frozen, literally, and he had water dripping from his hair. Everyone was shouting about how amazing the Slytherins were when Harry finally came out of his daze.

"That was incredible, absolutely amazing!" Lee was saying.

"Did you know we were amazing?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Not a clue. Gin?"

"That depends, what're we talking about?" she slapped their asses and took off running to the Castle, Draco and Blaise right behind her.

"Oi! My sister had better still be innocent!!" Ron shouted after them.

"Why? You aren't." Hermione said louder than she meant to and everyone turned to face a very red Ron.

"Ha ha, little brother,"

"Took you long enough." The twins said. Gin turned around, almost to the Castle and shouted,

"Hey Charlie, room with Ron tonight!" she squealed as Blaise swept her off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, still running.

* * *

"She's fifteen, right?" Charlie asked his brothers.

"Yepp" Fred and George said.

"It doesn't matter. She…She…with them…. Oh Gods mum's gonna kill me for lettin' this happen." Ron went pale and looked at them.

"Little brother,"

"Mum's been giving her contraceptive potions since she came back second year…."

"She's been expecting it…."

"She'll be relieved."

"And proud that she lasted this long." The twins stopped speaking as one and Charlie chuckled.

"I'm surprised either of you made it this far without sex." He started laughing.

"Yea, Hermione…there's a shocker."

"Yea…been waitin' on that one for years!"

"Never thought she'd give it 'til she was married…"

"Ya did good little brother."

Ron was blushing, "Alright, can we talk about something else now?..."

"Aww…that's sweet,"

"Shut it you two. If he's uncomfortable that's fine leave him alone or I'll tell Angelina and Katie you were givin' him hell and then neither of you will be gettin' any."

"Damn Charlie- you're not getting' any either are ya?"

"What about Tonks- thought you had the hots for her?"

"Shut up." Charlie said stiffly.

"Guess he still does." Fred whispered.

"She's here somewhere... with the Order…."

"Ya know there's a war comin'…you might wanna get some now while you still can."

"Regrets regrets…." The twins watched as the wheels turned in Charlie's head and he turned towards the door.

"Not a word." He said and opened the door.

"Go Charlie!"

"My Hero." The twins called after him.

The eldest Weasley flipped off his younger brothers as he shut the door behind him and made his way downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Harry, do you know where the Order is staying? I'm lookin' for Tonks."

"As far as I know everyone's staying in the Dungeons- sorry mate you might try Dumbledore."

"Alright, thanks man." He left and made his way through the corridors and down the staircases remembering easily where the Headmaster's office was. "Ok… now what's the password? It's always some kind of candy…" the gargoyle hopped aside. "Huh…good thing I talk to myself…" he mumbled and climbed the stairs. He knocked on the door and was told to enter. "Sorry Sir, I was just wondering where the members of the Order are staying."

"Looking for someone in particular? I'm surprised Harry didn't let you use his map… wonder if he's forgotten about it… anyways… who did you say you were looking for?"

"I didn't… but since you'll find out anyways I was looking for Tonks."

"Ah, I believe she is staying with Narcissa and Selena. They're in the Dungeons behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin."

"Thank you."

"Charlie, there is a room ready for you a few doors down from them behind a suit of armor- the password is love." The old man said, his eyes twinkling with renewed fervor and Charlie turned a light pink. He cleared his throat,

"Thank you, good night- oh and Happy Christmas."

Charlie made it to the Dungeons and knocked on the portrait and Selena opened it. She grinned and stuck her head back inside,

"Tonks, there's an attractive Weasley here for you- goes by the Charlie." She smiled at him and went back inside as Tonks stepped out.

"Hey, Charlie what's up?" she said blushing.

"You're blushing." He grinned.

"Yea…what's your point?"

"You're blushing over me." He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're awfully sure of…." She was cut off by his lips on hers.

"Come to my room?" he whispered in her ear and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Be a one night stand, fuck you." She said her voice cracking. He cupped her cheek,

"No, be mine." He gave her a soft kiss, "Be with me." He whispered, his forehead on hers, their eyes locked.

"God damn Weasleys." She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. She shut the door on the giggling women in the room and following Charlie down the hall.

* * *

After breaking the bed back in they moved to the bathroom to shower but got side tracked somewhere between getting in and the getting washed part. "Ok, as much fun as this is, I really need to get clean. I've got things to do- not like that, morons, that's why I have you two."

Another ten minutes and she was out the door heading for the Hospital Wing. "Hi Madam Pompfrey, umm yea…. I need more contraceptive potions and I need to see if I'm pregnant. I'm guessing I forgot or something and I threw up the other morning so could you check?"

"Have a seat Miss Weasley." The woman took out her wand and muttered a spell and a yellow light formed, it was hovering in front of Ginevra's abdomen.

"What does that mean?" Gin asked hesitantly.

"Hold on." Madam Pompfrey got closer and looked hard at the light and she smiled. "Yes, you're pregnant- twins it looks like. Quite a few weeks along."

"Can you tell what sex?"

"Both it seems, a girl and a boy."

"I want to know who the father is without him knowing, is that possible?"

"You don't know who the father is?" she said in a condescending tone.

"It's one of two people but that isn't the point. Can it be done?" Ginevra glared at the woman.

"Yes, yes, I'll need some blood from one of the babies."

"Ok… how are you gonna do that?" she asked and the woman held up a long needle. "Oh fuck that!"

"Dear, we're witches. You won't feel a thing." Ginevra grabbed the front of the nurse's robes and pulled her close.

"If I do, you'll feel it too." She whispered in her ear and let her go. Madam Pompfrey looked at her with wide eyes and nodded.

"Ok, now take off your clothes and we'll get this over with." Twenty minutes later Gin was headed back to the Dungeons with a bag full of vials.

* * *

_I know you don't want to hear it, but I did it for you my love, our Dragon, and, if I'm right, my mum as well. Please forgive me, I will love you always._

_Blaise_

He finished writing, sealed the envelope, and began the next one, a tear rolling down his cheek.

_Hello My Dragon,_

* * *

Draco sat on the couch with his and Blaise's mother. "You three are so cute." Selena said.

"Yes, so you've said for the last ten minutes. I came here for a reason- so here we go…. Mum, I want you t be happy again- so I'll kill him and set us free. With him gone, we can have our own lives, we can be with the ones we love." Draco said and Selena laughed,

"He knows!"

"I'll find a way to be with Gin and Blaise, and you can finally be with Severus."

"Wow, I think my son just gave me his approval." The women laughed and Draco stood,

"Incase I'm busy all day tomorrow, Happy Christmas." He walked back to his room and entered in time to see Blaise close his chest. "Hey, Gin back yet?"

"Nope, what'd she need anyways?"

"Prolly more contraceptive potions at the rate we go…." Gin walked in to hear Draco's last comment and smirked.

"Talking about how much sex we have again? Didn't I tell you it's just called having a healthy sex life- there's nothing wrong about it- no matter how much we have."

"Never said any of it was wrong- sex with either of you could never be wrong." Blaise laughed out.

The alarms sounded for the wards- they'd had Dumbledore add them to the list of people alerted- they looked at each other scared and ran from the room, Gin leaving her bag behind. They ran to Dumbledore's office, Severus and the others behind them. When they burst through the door Dumbledore was not behind his desk but the door to the balcony was open. They walked cautiously outside and found Dumbledore looking out at the army behind the protective wards.

"They are here." He whispered.

"Of all the nights to start a war, Christmas Eve?" Blaise said softly.

"Doesn't matter- we have to get moving before those wards give in. We need to get the house-elves and anyone that's going to be healing into the edge of the forest, now." Narcissa nodded and her and Selena left. "I don't want this war to go on forever, I want it over within a month or we'll never last." Ginevra whispered staring out at the army.


	22. The War

**A/N-the long awaited final chapter…please read/review…sorry it took so long-again- its not as long as id hoped but itll do- enjoy!! **

Chapter 22- The War

"Keep it up! Push 'em to the lake if you can!" Gin screamed flying through the sky, dogging curses. One of the advantages of being able to fly: you could see everything from the sky. Blaise was behind the protective barrier in a stance, twisters throwing the enemy wherever his eyes went. Draco was slaughtering all those who stood between him and Lucius while Dumbledore was out of the field of battle dueling Nagini who turned out to be an Animagus. _'Coming' through.'_ Gin threw her thought out before she stopped mid-air and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and found her center of magic; she opened her eyes and saw through blood red flames. She cocked her head and smirked before releasing a wall of fire that chased a group of Death Eaters towards the lake where those who weren't incinerated were swept under the surface of the dark water by the Giant Squid.

"Gin!" she heard so she turned just in time to see the red light before it hit her right wing and she fell, wide-eyed to the ground. She flapped her wings but it was no use there was a bloody hole in the center of her perfect wing. She screamed as the ground grew close but it died in her throat as a great claw rapped around her and carried her a safe distance from the fight. When the Gryffin set her down it did so gently and she turned to thank it only to find it had already returned to the sky. Gin took another deep breath and closed her eyes but this time threw up a protective shield before she called her healing magic.

* * *

The war had been going on for six days and the great Dark Lord had yet to show himself. 'I know you're here somewhere or Nagini wouldn't be fighting Dumble…' her eyes widened as they looked over all the fighting to the old man on the other side, the woman he was fighting and the coward sneaking up behind him. "NO!!" she screamed and spread her still sore wings. "Albus!" she screamed flying towards him and his eyes met hers before the twinkle faded from them and he collapsed. "NO!!" she screamed again and extended her claws. Nagini jumped through the air knocking Ginevra to the ground before she could reach her target. "Fine, I'll get to him later. Let's go bitch." The flames returned to her eyes, no longer the calm fire it once was. 

"Nagini, don't do too much damage, I would like to see how my Ginny's grown." Voldemort smiled and Gin spat at him. Nagini charged.

"I changed my mind; I don't have time for this after all." Gin flicked her eyes over the other woman and she screamed as the flames covered her. "You're more of a coward than I remember." Gin looked at him disgust lingering on her face. "He deserved better than the killing curse in the back."

"Perhaps, and what do I deserve my Ginny?" he let his eyes roam over her and she let her claws extend even further. She lunged at him before he even registered she'd moved. Her claws ripped through the flesh on his chest.

"You… you deserve a hell of a lot worse, and I get to be the one to give it to you."

"Your Precious Potter couldn't stop me, neither could Dumbledore. What makes you think you have the power to defeat me?" he smirked, "You're just a stupid, silly, little girl."

"Really, then why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?" she nodded her head and he flew forty feet backwards through the air, Gin walked slowly towards him and never took her eyes off of him, the flames in them growing ever brighter.

"You were supposed to grow up to be with me, to be my weapon." She shook her head when he started to back away,

"You didn't know me." she sighed as he looked for an escape and was enclosed in a ring of fire. "You're not even the same person I met then. But I'll be nice and speak aloud so you'll have some chance of defending yourself, makes it more enjoyable, at least for me." She smirked, "Accio Voldemort!" She lifted her hands as he flew towards her and her claws slid easily into his stomach.

"Cruciatus!" he screamed in pain and her claws retracted back into human hands. She fell to her knees but refused to scream, the fire in her eyes dead. She looked up at him through pure black eyes and he barely dodged the first ball of fire she threw at him. The second barely grazed his arm but the third hit him full on in the leg and he fell to the ground not ten feet from her. "Cruciatus!" he screamed again but she rolled to the side and threw another fire ball at him, this time aiming for his head but he hit her with a stunning spell so she got his chest instead. She stood; shaking off the weariness the spell caused her and stared at him. "Why are _you_ fighting me? Oh, that's right, big brothers go boom." He laughed.

"Ya know, I'm tired of this little game we're playing."

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I? They died screaming, the eldest lasted longer." His face contorted with pain as she stared at him, the fire in her eyes dancing and bright.

"You feel that? I don't just have control of fire, I can control heat, and that includes body heat. Doesn't sound very important but it feels like hell, doesn't it. You see, the human body, muggle and magic alike, has to maintain a certain temperature or the body dies. That burning you feel, that's me making your body temperature rise, making your blood boil inside your veins. Feels great, right?" she paused to let him hear his own screams. "Now, I'm going to direct the majority of your blood to your head since you don't have a heart. Let me know when it's unbearable and I'll make it stop." He screamed and writhed and managed to crawl towards her. Gin spit on him, "I forgot, you taught me that mercy is a weakness, oh well." She sighed and balled her hand into a fist, causing Voldemort to scream even louder. "You're brain should be giving up any second now, so before you die this excruciating death, I want you to know something…" She was drowning in her hate, her body was engulfed in fire. Her hair was flying in the wind and it made her look like an angel of death, of vengeance. "I hope you burn in hell." She spat.

"I'll… meet… you… there." Each word was enunciated with a pained gasp. "Avada Ked…." She snorted and flicked her wrist, his body lit up like a match and was a pile of ash that was blowing away a minute later. She turned to face the battle but no one was watching her, no one cared that the Dark Lord was dead, the war was still raging.

"Sonorous." She said and her voice sounded across the field. "The war is over, your Dark Lord is dead, and he isn't coming back, not this time." The world seemed to stop turning, nothing moved, and then the Death Eaters were back at it, and a few more students were dead in an instance of hesitation.

* * *

The war kept on and Draco never took his eyes off of his father. They might not have acted for a second but they were both in the duel. Draco flung a curse and Lucius flew through the air, his wand lying somewhere else. Draco didn't let his father go far, he leapt and changed mid-air landing claws extended on his father's body and teeth tearing into the man's throat. When Lucius stopped twitching, Draco returned to his daily form and looked down at what was left of his father. "I always knew you were full of shit, guess it figures you'd taste like it to." He said and spat blood on the body before he left to look for his lovers.

* * *

Blaise looked out at the war that wouldn't stop and took a deep breath. He walked through the barrier and out of the forest that was still being attacked. Before anything could focus on him he flew through the air and began calling on his magic. He looked down at everything, saw the house-elves cowering before the goblins that stood on the other side of the barrier, watched a Dragon fall from the sky, and saw Draco spit on his dead father's body. When he had called every last bit of his magic he thought to himself, 'You were only supposed to help them, you were never meant to make it this far. Yes, but I'd like to think we could've gone further. You know this is what we're supposed to do, this is how we save the Spirits, how we save them. This is the end my brother. Take pride in knowing that you had their love, and besides, not everyone gets to save the world you know.' Blaise nodded and opened his mind to them. _'I love you both.'_ He let a tear run down his cheek as he let his fire take him and pulled his wings back in, his body falling out of the air. _

* * *

'I love you both.' She heard, her eyes widened and she began to search for her lovers. Draco was near Lucius' body and Blaise…. _

"Oh Gods!" he was falling, falling in a streak of purple and just before he hit the ground there was a black and purple light that forced the two armies apart, and even killed those who were closest to him. "Blaise!!" she screamed running towards his broken body. Draco arrived there just as she did and they collapsed together beside him. Ginevra laid one hand on his chest and the other she wrapped around his neck holding his head up. "Baby, no baby, come on." Her other hand moved to his face. "Blaise, wake up. Blaise!" she screamed at him. "Drake can you heal him?" She wouldn't take her eyes off of Blaise so she didn't see him shake his head. "Drake?!"

"No, I can't. He's… gone." He chocked out.

"No, he can't be. No." her eyes held no flames, only tears; tears that were running down her cheeks. "Why?" she screamed and lifted her face to the sky, "WHY?!" The sky grew dark, the rain came fast, and the sky ripped open and lightning illuminated them. "You can't leave us… we need you." She hit him. "We need you!" she hit him again.

"Gin."

"No! I need him." She sobbed and held his body close to hers. Draco wrapped his arms around her and she set Blaise back down. His head was on her shoulder and he was shaking, his tears soaking her shoulder. They sat there in the rain and they wept, forgetting the world around them.

* * *

Deep in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries, Sirius Black was flung from behind the veil. "Thank you, Blaise." He whispered before collapsing.

* * *

They sat in the back row with Narcissa, Selena, and Severus; tears waiting to be spilled. "Dumbledore was a great man. He died doing what he believed in." They were nearing the end of the mass funeral, memorial. Call it what you will, it was damned depressing and you could see it on their faces. "And young Master Zabini…." 

"Don't you fucking dare!" Draco shouted standing, Ginevra with him. "No one was to speak of him, and now we have to." He chocked out the last part. They moved to the podium together and stood before thousands of magical beings.

"First," Gin started, "Dumbledore didn't die doing what he believed was right, he was shot in the back with the killing curse by Voldemort." People flinched at his name, even after his death he still had power over them. "As for Blaise…." She choked and stepped aside. Draco took her place and looked out at them.

"None of knew him, and he's probably grateful for that." Ginevra sniffed at that. "He… died… he died for you people, people he'd never met, people who hated him for who his father was, people who didn't give a damn about him. He died for us, and we loved him." Draco paused and looked at the gorgeous woman beside him and the tears trailing down her cheeks. He grabbed her hand before he looked back at all the intent faces watching them. "He sacrificed himself to end this war, so it had damn well better be over." He was crying now and could barely speak. "He… he…." Ginevra squeezed his hand and stepped forward once again.

"Blaise was a good man, he cared for everything and everyone though everyone did not care for him. He didn't care about the glory he had or the power or the money. He cared about people, about friends, and family… and now he won't even have the chance to teach his children about the importance of those things. So mark my words if there is ever anything said about him that isn't respectful, there will be hell to pay." She looked out at them one last time and then walked with Draco over to a statue. It looked just like Blaise, with wings that were stretched towards Heaven and arms extended to Hell.

_He was our everything, and always will be._

They each bowed their heads to it and placed a black velvet rose at its base. "We love you." They said together and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

They sat at the kitchen table in the Burrow and waited, soon enough the rest of their group arrived. No other Weasleys were lost, Severus was to be the new Headmaster when Hogwarts re-opened-naturally it was damaged during the war- the job would have passed to McGonagall but she was in the hospital next to the Longbottoms. Ron was there holding on to Hermione and Potter was somewhere in the background looking out of place. When they had all arrived Mrs. Weasley looked at her only daughter with wide eyes. 

"You're pregnant?"

"Twins: a boy and a girl." She said looking at Selena.

"And they're his? You're having my grandchildren?" Selena said softly, the tears in her eyes growing by the second.

"Yes, and they will have his name." They sat in silence until someone cleared their throat in the other room. Everyone looked at each other and then headed into the living room where an unfamiliar man's head was floating in the fireplace.

"I don't mean to intrude, but we have a situation and I didn't know who to go to but I figured you two were my best bet." He said nodding at Draco and Ginevra.

"Well get on with it, we have no idea what you're talking about." Draco snapped.

"The Head of the Department of Mysteries showed up to work this morning to find Sirius Black lying on the floor. What would you like us to do?" The women sat down, the men gave each other shocked looks, and Potter stumbled out of the background. He looked at Draco, his eyes searching for the truth,

"He's alive?"

THE END

**A/N- ok so I know it took a lil longer than I meant but here it is… im working on a sequel but at the rate I work it will prolly be a long time before I get it up so the question is would you all rather have me add chappies as I get them done-with long breaks between them- or would you like it all at once when im through- this will be even further in the future….?? Please read/review and let me know what you guys want me to do about the sequel-in-process…thanks love you guys!!!-manda **


End file.
